Hetalia Axis Power: Asuntos Nacionales
by SalyKon
Summary: Serie de eventos historicos convertidos en momentos hetalianos. Puede contener, escenas de muerte y una vision mas oscura de los países. Capitulo 9, La invasión Aliada de Sicilia. Operación Husky (Traducción Autorizada)
1. Burning Oriental

**Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo hago el "honor" de escribirlo en español para el disfrute de ustedes.**

**El author es: ****Wyuhin 5000 **

Nota: Por razones de simplicidad, los nombres utilizados sólo serán los propios del país para evitar confusiones. También voy a estar usando otros países que no figuran en Axis Power - Hetalia. De antemano, pido disculpas si me he estereotipado cualquiera de las entidades nacionales. Palabras del verdadero autor.

* * *

**Acto 1: Burning Oriental**

_El 1 de agosto de 1894, la Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa estalló, enfrentando a China contra el Japón durante la dominación de Asia Oriental._ _Uno de sus campos de batalla fue sobre Taiwán, una isla en el Mar Amarillo._ _Se ha luchado por más de dos poderes, y en última instancia... _

Wang Yao, o China, caminaba a lo largo de las costas de arena de una isla. Se puso los pantalones blancos y una Changpao roja, la ropa tradicional que había sido dada por la asimilación de las tribus manchúes desde 1644. La última característica era el sombrero de paja de color rojo con una sola pluma de pavo real que sobresalía, junto con el largo dao atado a su cintura. China, dirigió su vista hacia el vasto mar de azul, y después se volvió de nuevo a un pequeño pueblo de la costa.

Chinatown era el nombre del lugar, sólo uno de los muchos barrios chinos construidos en todo el mundo. Mientras que el barrio chino de Londres y San Francisco eran grandes, éste por la costa estaba aún en construcción. De hecho, el único edificio que había era una pequeña cabaña de China con dos leones de piedra a los lados. Una bandera amarilla con un dragón azul estampada en ella se había puesto de pie en la parte superior de la cabaña. China, caminó hacia la cabaña, y la abrió.

Dentro de esas puertas, había una joven doncella sentada allí. Tenía una flor rosa en el pelo, y ataviado con un qipao melocotón largo con mangas que cubrían toda la longitud de los brazos y una falda blanca, ambas hechas de seda. Sin embargo, su expresión de disgusto habia mancillado su belleza en la presencia de China.

–Dalu...– habló, Taiwán –¿por cuánto tiempo tienes la intención de mantenerme encerrada aquí?–

–Esto es solo para protegerte de ese ingrato de Japón,– afirmó China: –Después de haber convencido a Corea de rebelarse contra mí, eres la única que me queda.–

–Tú...– reprendio, Taiwán –Recuerdo que antes, te negabas a ponerme en el mapa cuando te lo pedía. Debería haberme sumado a Malasia y a su pandilla.–

–Ellos han caído bajo la influencia de esos demonios extranjeros y terminaron olvidado el verdadero camino–, dijo, China –Yo les he enseñado a ti y los otros a mantener un gobierno civilizado y capaz, sin embargo, todos ustedes son solo un montón de rebeldes.–

–Los tiempos han cambiado y lo sabes– hablo, Taiwán –los europeos han llegado y no te atreves a admitir que tu tiempo ha terminado.–

–Yo algún día expulsare a los bárbaros, pero primero tengo que disciplinar a mis niños– China explicó, –una vez que derrota a Japón, Mongolia y Corea no serán ningún problema y voy a ganar.–

De repente, un joven soldado chino marcho a la cabaña. Se veía muy cansado, y estaba sangrando de sus caderas. Cuando llego a las puertas, él simplemente se derrumbó y permanecio asi.

–China, la flota japonesa ha llegado–, declaró en su último aliento, –las fortificaciones están destruidas y se esta perdiendo por mucho.–

–Así que Japón finalmente ha llegado por mí...–, dijo Taiwán, –Él me salvará.–

–Es la hora de que los mayores, castiguen a los que han tomado el mal camino–, dijo China.

Se dio la vuelta y sacó su dao, antes de salir de ahí, Taiwán se encerró a sí misma en la cabaña.

A fuera, a lo largo de las costas, se reduce una mera devastación con las llamas quemando las puertas de madera de Chinatown. Los defensores habían perecido en los ataques repentinos, cuando los cañones llovieron desde arriba.

Junto al mar, estaba la flota japonesa con la bandera izado de Sol con los rayos. En un barco que lideraba a toda la flota, el comandante temido y desvían se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo a China. - Honda Kiku, Japón.

Japón era un joven con rasgos asiáticos. A diferencia de China, Japón llevaba un traje blanco con epautelle naval con oro sobre los hombros. Su pelo negro era cortó de forma clara y definitiva, a diferencia de la cola de caballo de China. En sus manos, él llevaba envainada su katana.

De repente, Japón saltó y sacó la hoja de su katana para un ataque sorpresa. China respondió al instante con su dao, y lanzó a su enemigo al suelo.

–Japón, has cambiado mucho desde antes– China, hablo –antes estabas ansioso por aprender de mí. Ahora me traicionas para esos demonios extranjeros–.

–China, yo solo deseo crecer más fuerte,– respondió Japón, –esos demonios extranjeros son de hecho muy peligrosos, pero hay que aprender de su poder. Entonces, podemos usarlo en contra de ellos.–

–Y por eso deseas atacar a tu propia familia, en este lado del mundo–, reprendió China.

–Yo sólo aspiro a ser más fuerte, esa es mi única razón para existir–, respondió Japón con frialdad: –Vine aquí para demostrarle eso al mundo, que recién he descubierto, incluso si esto significa humillarte.–

Japón elevó en silencio su katana en el aire, y más balas de cañón cayeron sobre la isla y hubo más dañó. Desde las ruinas, Taiwán estaba allí de pie, viendo la pelea final ante ella.

–Sin dañarte personalmente, he destruido fácilmente tu posición final,– hablo Japón, aun con un tono frio, –puedes pedir la paz antes de que realmente te aplaste.–

–¡No voy a inclinarme ante los bárbaros, incluso aquellos a los que yo llamo mis hermanos!– grito China.

Luego cargó con su dao por un ataque, y así lo hizo Japón. Con un golpe rápido, ambas naciones se pararon en la playa. Pronto, el vencedor se hizo claro cuando una gran cicatriz fue vista sobre la espalda de China y cayó. El victorioso Japón caminó hacia Taiwán.

–Ya que al parecer que soy el vencedor, me llevaré a Taiwán también–, comunico Japón, –uno por uno, voy a retomar todo Asia de los europeos y conduciré a los asiáticos bajo mi mando. Para entonces, ya abre crecido lo suficientemente fuerte.–

Aunque está arrollado en la derrota, China se encontraba en una profunda reflexión sobre las palabras de Japón.

–Tal vez... soy yo el que tiene que cambiar...–, murmuró, –... Tengo que encontrar una manera... una manera de reformarme...–

_Y así lo hizo China se reformo así mismo._ _En 1949, la nueva República Popular de China fue declarada tras las ruinas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._ _Para los años 80, China se ha puesto a sí mismo en el escenario mundial por su reaparición._

_Continuara..._


	2. Mi reino por un protector

**Acto 2:** **Mi reino por un protector**

_En 1867, Austria ha firmado un acuerdo con los húngaros que les concede la autogobierno._ _Esto permitió a los húngaros alcanzar el Parlamento y los derechos, en el poder, bajo la monarquía dual de Austria-Hungría._ _Esto se dijo que era un paso atrás para Austria, con el fin de hacer tales concesiones... no es que él haya tenido alguna opción en la materia._

Roderich Edelstein, más conocida para los aliados y enemigos como Austria, una vez fue una de las mayores naciones de su tiempo. Él provenía de la línea de Germania, y se esperaba que hiciera mucho. En su mejor momento, Austria señoreaba sobre sus compatriotas germanos y otros países a través de su Imperio.

Sin embargo, las conquistas de Austria sobre distintos pueblos serían su perdición.

Austria sólo tenía aficiones sencillas en la vida, por lo general tocaba su piano o el violín. Como una costumbre, Austria pasaría los días en su piano al que amaba tocar.

Como un aristócrata, Austria llevaba un abrigo azul marino y el jabot blanco por encima de él en todo momento. Al ver las puntuaciones de sus ojos con gafas, él gentilmente tocaba el piano con la Tercera Sinfonía de Beethoven. Sin embargo, fuertes golpes en la habitación de al lado estaban interrumpiendo su música y una puerta se desplomo.

Austria se dio la vuelta y vio a varios miembros de su imperio de pie allí. Entre ellos, había una joven chica de pelo rubio (Checa), un hombre mayor moreno (Eslovaquia) y el más viejo del grupo, un hombre de piel pálida con una chaqueta y con una capa de color negro (Transilvania). Todos ellos sostenían antorchas y horcas, estaban obviamente enojados.

–¡Ustedes tres será mejor que arreglen el lío que han creado!– exigió Austria, –El plumero está en la cocina.–

–Austria, estamos en una huelga por la autogobierno conferido a Hungría–, dijo Eslovaquia.

–Los otros y yo estábamos pensando que ya no deberíamos dejar de mangonearnos por ti–, explico Transilvania, –nos das la independencia ahora o tendremos que luchar por ella. En el nombre de ...–

De repente, Transilvania fue golpeado por un objeto volador. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo, pudo identificar que era una sartén. Una joven salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina; ella llevaba un vestido verde con delantal de criada de la casa. Ella fue llamada Elizabeta Héderváry, o Hungría, y era un miembro del Imperio Austríaco.

–Transilvania, eres un alborotador,– dijo ella con firmeza: –Todo el mundo tendrá sus derechos en el momento oportuno, y la violencia es sólo algo a lo que los perros recurren.–

–Tú eres igual que nosotros ...–, dijo Transilvania, –Deberías estar de nuestro lado ...–

Pero antes de que Transilvania terminara sus líneas, fue rociado por un balde lleno de una especie de agua turbia. A su vista Hungría, tenía un cubo de madera en la mano y el agua goteaba a cabo similares.

–Limpia tu desastre ahora, antes que las cosas se pongan feas aquí–, advirtió Hungría.

De esa forma, Eslovaquia arrastró rápidamente a Transilvania por su capa subiendo un tramo de escaleras. Checa también se fue hacia la cocina.

_Ese incidente fue sólo uno de los muchos durante la Primavera de los Pueblos en 1848, donde las rebeliones sacudieron toda Europa y sus imperios._ _Austria tomó precauciones de las rebeliones y la mayoría había sido tan largo de los próximos años, sólo superada por el Imperio Otomano._

_Sin embargo, Austria también encontró a veces una ruptura con sus aliados. Aun asi, la situación en Austria le había obligado a ser un invitado en un lugar ... en los Alpes suizos._

Los Alpes suizos eran propiedad de la nación de Suiza, un mercenario y un gatillo fácil neutralista. Sin embargo, su complejo de auto encierro había hecho la invasión casi inverosímil, para la mayoría de las intenciones militares por otras naciones y por lo tanto un refugio seguro.

Por un balcón en la ladera de la montaña, una sesión de té estaba en marcha con la bandera suiza izada. Allá arriba, Austria quedó atraído por la belleza de los Alpes desde la silla. Con él, también estaban España y su anfitrión, Suiza.

Suiza tenía una tradición profunda en términos de armamento, que empezaba por el uniforme verde militar con la Cruz Roja incrustado en ambas hombreras. Su boina se había puesto sobre la mesa, junto con un largo rifle apoyado en la mesa.

España estaba relacionado con Austria por la Casa de los Habsburgo, gobernando ambos territorios, antes de que la monarquía de los Borbones tomara a España y los distanciara. Vestía una camisa blanca con cuello en V debajo de una capa de color roja con adornos amarillos, con un capelet rojo drapeado al lado de su brazo izquierdo. Un hacha de gran tamaño estaba a un lado de la mesa también.

–Mis amigos, ¿pueden creer que la anarquía asoló nuestras tierras?– exclamo Austria: –Ese Rumania está causando problemas otra vez, y los eslavos están jugando de su lado, es tan terrible.–

–Las cosas en mi lado también se han puesto muy salvajes,– España estuvo de acuerdo, –mis colonias en las Américas están cada vez más rebeldes. Ahora Nueva España y Venezuela se han rebelado también contra mí. ¿Quién sigue, Filipinas o Cuba?–

–Oye, ¿dónde está el Vaticano?– pregunto Austria, –pensé que le habías enviado mi correo a él.–

–Él lo recibió, pero ese viejo tiene sus propios problemas,– dijo Suiza, –ha estado en la parte alta desde que Cerdeña declaró su promesa de recuperar la gloria de su abuelo, Antiguo Roma.–

–¿Y a quien debemos esta revolución?– proclamó sarcásticamente Austria, –¿Tal vez a Francia y al mocoso de América que recién se han independizado, por supuesto.–

–Debemos declarar la guerra a ellos de una vez,– dijo España, –se llevaron Luisiana y Florida de mis do ...–

De repente, el sonido de un disparo silenció la sesión de las dos naciones. Suiza extendió su largo rifle hacia los Alpes, con el extremo humeante de humo de su reciente tiro.

–¡Está bien, hasta aquí!– grito Suiza, –¡Estoy enfermo y cansado de tener que lidiar con ustedes dos par de perdedores!–

–Suiza, estás tomando demasiada influencia francesa, ¿verdad?– pregunto Austria.

–No me importa nada acerca de España, pero… ¡Austria has decepcionado el linaje germánico hasta la médula! – grito molesto Suiza. –¡se ha dicho que los germanos somos guerreros feroces, como el propio Germania, sin embargo, estas aquí participando en una charla y dejas que tu imperio tome un camino descontrolado! –

–Es por eso que creo que una declaración de guerra sería lo mejor para mí,– dijo Austria: –Voy a demostrarle al mundo del poder de los alemanes.–

–Se te olvidó el Congreso de Viena, que puso fin a las guerras napoleónicas, la lucha contra Francia ahora no va a resolver nada–, dijo Suiza.

–No me refiero a Francia,– debatió Austria, –voy a atacar a Prusia, o tal vez Rusia, o incluso a los otomanos.–

–Ya estamos otra vez; metete esto en tu cabeza: no puedes ir a la guerra solo y tampoco con tu tipo de actitud aquí tampoco ayuda,– regañoSuiza , –apenas te puedes defender de una rebelión interna, por no hablar de unir a tu gente en el frente a un enemigo común –.

–¿Puedo proponer una alianza con mi aliado más querido?– dijo Austria.

–¿Por qué no? seguro ...– dijo España.

–España, tus intereses están con tus pequeñas colonias a un océano de distancia,– declaró Suiza, fríamente. –Soy y siempre seré un asesino a sueldo del Vaticano, y Austria no tiene fuerzas navales establecidas en el litoral. Por lo tanto, no somos de ninguna utilidad para tus intereses –.

–Supongo que tienes razón,– hablo España: –Todavía puedo probar con Portugal por una alianza con él, espero que la Unión Ibérica se haga.–

–¡Suiza estás deshaciéndote de un aliado potencial!– exclamo Austria.

–Austria, ese aliado que estás buscando ya está a tu lado,– declaró Suiza: –Yo ya no te sacare de otra guerra, por lo que debes tomar decisiones sabias. Debes fortalecer esa alianza con tu verdadero aliado. Ahora sal de este lugar, o puedo _despedir_ a los dos a través de los Alpes –.

_Abatido por la traición de sus aliados, Austria volvió a casa._ _Esta emoción fue capturada incluso en su forma de tocar el piano, la mayoría de las notas eran bajas y en general no habia melodía en los sonidos._

_–¿Quién es ese aliado del que hablaba Suiza?–,_ Pensó intensamente.

De repente, una joven doncella del Imperio lo irrumpió.

–¡Señor Austria, tenemos un problema!– la criada exclamó.

–¿Qué pasa ahora?– , gritó con el puño aplastando las teclas del piano, –está causando problemas otra vez Rumania?–

–No mi señor, ahora son los prusianos,– ella dijo, –Ellos están arrasando el patio trasero mientras hablamos.–

–Esos hooligan, no tengo tiempo para él ...– dijo Austria, agarrando una espada posada en una mesa cercana.

Austria marchó afuera unas yardas, sólo para ver que todo se reducía en llamas. Un gran ejército de caballeros marchaban hacia su mansión, y se dejaron llevar por un hombre en su caballo. Ese hombre era conocido como Prusia, conocido por su pelo gris, el rojo malvado con el que observa y el abrigo con sombrero de tres picos. La bandera se izó era la bandera del Águila Negro de Prusia.

A medida que las fuerzas prusianas rodeaban a Austria, Prusia mismo bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a Austria por su cuenta. Allí, se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró en el aire.

–Soy tan impresionante hoy, he marchado hacia el reino de Austria y lo he saqueado–, se jactó, –¿mi pandilla, esta increíble o incluso más impresionante?–

–¡Impresionante y aún más impresionante !– exclamó su ejército con entusiasmo.

_–Si no es por el hecho de que nos hubiera pagado de antemano, no diríamos tantas mentiras descaradas ...–_ pensaron mientras gritando sus alabanzas hacia Prusia.

–¡Soy increíble, y aun más impresionante hoy, que he llegado profundamente en las regiones vitales de Austria y hará que sienta impotente vergüenza!– declaró Prusia: –¡El destino del linaje germánico se decidirá aquí y ahora!–

Rápidamente sacó su espada, y se lanzó a atacar a Austria con ella. Austria casi hubiera podido recibir el primer golpe, pero él celebró Prusia lo advirtió. y luego el prusiano dio un puñetazo en las entrañas de Austria y lo obligó a gruñir de dolor.

–Gracias al Viejo Fritz por ser mi jefe, que ha cerrado un acuerdo para que el Imperio Otomano me enseñe algunos trucos,– proclamó Prusia, –Yo haré que el viejo Fritz se sienta orgulloso, cuando tome todas tus regiones como trofeo, entonces seré un hecho que Prusia es impresionante. –

–Hablas demasiado ...– dijo Austria, tratando de ponerse de pie y limpió su espada en Prusia.

Sin embargo, Prusia vio venir eso y lo empujó a un lado y tiro a Austria al suelo. Prusia luego pisoteó el abrigo de Austria con sus botas.

–¡lo he hecho, he aplastado al poderoso Austria!– exclamó Prusia: –¿No soy yo el más impresionante?...–

–Señor Prusia ...– exclamó un soldado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; una sartén voló en un curso de colisión con la cabeza de Prusia y le obligó a caer al suelo. Cuando Prusia levantó la vista pudo ver a su atacante, un nuevo combatiente salió de la mansión de Austria.

El rostro de altura de Hungría se mantuvo firme hacia los prusianos, pero no en el traje de sirvienta que llevaba para hacer sus quehaceres en el hogar. No había duda de que llevaba un traje de guerrero, un una sola palabra de honor le hacían a esa cota de malla con un cabo que fluye. Sus únicas armas eran una espada y un arco, junto con un escudo en su brazo izquierdo.

–¡Tú ... tú eres ese tipo raro, Hungría!– exclamó Prusia.

–Prusia, soy una chica–, dijo Hungría : –¡Parece que yo también fui desafiada, ya que estoy bajo el dominio austriaco, no puedo simplemente sentarme aquí mientras le intimidan. Voy a ser el campeón de Austria!–

Luego saltó y aterrizó con gracia. Algunos de los soldados prusianos estaban haciendo abucheos a la nación femenina, sólo para ser respondido por una mirada fría y su espada afilada.

–No teman mi pueblo,– proclamó Prusia, –esto será más fácil que con él pelele de allá. ¡Tocar el punto débil en el pecho es vital para derrotarla a ella, por lo que el impresionante yo, golpeará a partir de ahí!.–

Prusia dejó escapar su grito mientras corría hacia Hungría, pero Hungría bloqueaba los avances de Prusia con su escudo y aterrizó en KO, Hungría recortó rápidamente contra la espada de Prusia y lo desarmó. Mientras Prusia estaba en el suelo, Hungría apuntó su espada hacia su ingle.

–Ahora deja Austria y podemos resolver este conflicto diplomáticamente,– advirtió Hungría, –¿o yo podría tomar tus regiones vitales para mí?–

–Por supuesto ... esa sería una mejor manera, por supuesto ...– Prusia estuvo de acuerdo, –¡Supongo que nos iremos de vuelta en camino. Eh, retirada!–

En la llamada, todo el ejército prusiano fue corriendo junto a su patria en retirada. Austria apenas se puso de pie, pero se las arregló para ver a Hungría en acción.

–Absolutamente eso no fue propio de una dama, ¿no crees?– afirmó Austria.

–Yo fui entrenada por uno de mis viejos parientes; usted puede conocerlo como el _Hun_,– dijo Hungría, –en aquel entonces, todo el mundo pensaba que yo era un chico, así que él me enseñó a luchar. Fue a través de él que aprendí –.

–El _Hun_, he oído hablar de él a partir del Vaticano,– dijo Austria , –El Vaticano se refirió a _Hun_ como el Azote de Dios.–

–Para el mundo, él era un bárbaro,– hablo Hungría, –pero para mí, era mi única familia.–

–Podrías haber ganado la libertad si pudiste con Prusia ...– señaló Austria, –Pero me ayudaste ...–

Austria se puso de pie y se enfrentó cara a cara a Hungría. En un movimiento sorprendente, se arrodilló ante Hungría y le tendió la mano.

–Desde que Sacro Romano ha sido apartado de mi durante las guerras napoleónicas, me temo que esto se volvió algo cotidiana de mi parte,– dijo Austria, –pero tú eres ahora mi luz en el mar de las tinieblas. Te suplico que me ayudes, que me saques de este lío.–

–Oh Austria ...– dijo Hungría.

Ella dejó caer su espada, y abrazó a Austria, que había roto a llorar. En el fondo, ambas Checa y Eslovaquia estaban viendo a la pareja.

–Amor joven ...–, comentó Checa.

_Como tal, las naciones de Austria y Hungría formaron su pacto y la unión._ _Este acuerdo fue conocido más tarde como el Compromiso Austro-húngaro de 1867._

La transacción que se encontraba en los salones de baile más grandes de Austria, arreglado casi a la perfección, especialmente para la ocasión. Todas las naciones que se reunieron para el evento fueron las de Europa, aunque América y el Imperio Otomano habían llegado también. Sin embargo, todos estaban vestidos con su ropa más fina y formal.

Los huéspedes más recientes en la escena eran los eslavos, dirigidos por el propio Rusia. Para el evento, Rusia todavía persistía con una chaqueta de invierno y con la bufanda encanecida. Junto a él, lo cual era sorprendentemente estaba Polonia ... con un vestido largo azul prusiano. Al ver este espectáculo, Prusia, con un traje negro con capa, no dejaba de echarse una carcajada por la nación eslava.

–Está bien Prusia, puedes seriamente dejar de reírte de mí ahora–, dijo Polonia, –Rusia me forzó hacer esto.–

En cuanto a la acogida, Austria estaba en uno de sus mejores trajes - un abrigo negro chorro sobre su camisa blanca. Él estaba hablando con otros dos países germánicos, un hombre con pelo corto rubio desordenado y vestido con un traje azul cielo y blanco capelet (Baviera) y otro hombre rubio con cejas gruesas y con un traje rojo (Hanover).

–Así que has recibido algo de ayuda del exterior,– proclamó Bavaria en voz alta, –¡El obstinado Austria por fin se casara! ¡Esto es para alegrarse, larga vida a Austria!–

–Larga vida a los alemanes–, dijo Hanover en voz baja, –si tan sólo puediera unirme a mis compañeros germanos, en lugar de que por perder Inglaterra se expanda a mí.–

–Pero, ¿quién es esa hermosa novia con la que te casaras?– se preguntó Bavaria, –estoy ansioso por ver a esa belleza bailar por el salón–

–¡La novia ha llegado!– declaró Eslovaquia, –todo el mundo, por favor a sentarse.–

Desde los pasillos, todos los que se reunieron para el evento se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver a esta misteriosa novia. Hungría bajó a la vista de todos – estaba en un vestido verde elaborado. Checa (en un uniforme de sirvienta en blanco y negro) la estaba guiando como parte de su papel de, dama de honor.

–Eso es Hungría ...– exclamó Prusia sorprendido.

–¡Dios, ella es la heredera de la Plaga de Dios!– gritó Baviera, luego paso hacia a Austria, –¡Te vas a casar con ella!–

–Eso sí que es una sorpresa–, comentó, Imperio Otomano, un hombre enmascarado con uniforme rojo lleno de un sultán.

–Así que has encontrado a la persona de la que te estaba hablando– dijo, Suiza sorbiendo su vino de Borgoña.

–¡Hungría, traidora!– exclamó Transilvania desde el fondo de la sala, –utilizó sus encantos para seducir a Austria para sus beneficios personales, y ...–

De repente, dos perros se abalanzaron sobre Transilvania e hicieron que dejara de causar aún más problemas.

–Gracias,– dijo Hungría, –manténganlo en sus cuatro patas, Ionescu y Vlad.–

–¿Debes nombrar a los perros como a los rumanos?– exigió mientras uno de los sabuesos presionaba sus piernas sobre su cabeza.

–debes mezclarte con tu propia prole en cambio,– Hungría respondió.

–Ustedes dos, por favor estamos en una ocasión pública de completa alegría,– intervino Austria, –Transilvania;. Me ocuparé de ti más tarde–

Hungría cruzó el salón y se encontró con Austria en su centro. Hungría podía ver, que Austria tenía cierta incertidumbre sombría en su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa?–sugirió Hungría, –Pon una sonrisa ahora, la gente nos está mirando.–

–Sólo estoy un poco nervioso, sólo quiero los trámites bien hechos–, admitió Austria.

Presidiendo esta boda, estaba el Vaticano. El Vaticano era un anciano de edad muy avanzada, dado vuelta de un proscrito del imperio de la antigua Roma, a un pequeño imperio unido por la fe patrocinada por los deseos de España. Vaticano se puso un sombrero blanco, junto con túnicas de color blanco puro con un mantón rojo drapeado de su cuello. En sus manos, sostenía la Santa Biblia, un libro que siempre mantendría en su poder.

–Queridos hermanos, estamos todos reunidos aquí hoy bajo el signo del Señor ...– Vaticano se puso en marcha.

–¡Ese es tu Señor, no el mío!– grito el Imperio Otomano.

–Bien entonces, bajo el signo del Dios cristiano ...– clamó Vaticano, –... para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santa unión. ¿Por lo tanto, Roderich Edelstein la llevara en que amaras a tu esposa, y veras como a una igual en su imperio? –

–Lo hare,– respondió rápidamente, Austria.

–¿Y tú, Elizabeta Héderváry le toma a él como su amado esposo, y ser la espada y el escudo para el Imperio?– Continuó Vaticano.

–Acepto,– respondió con calma, Hungría.

–¡Y por lo tanto, este compromiso austro-húngaro se declara ante Dios y se oficializó ante todos los reunidos aquí!– declaró Vaticano: –¡Por tanto, el imperio austriaco se cambia el nombre como la monarquía dual de Austria-Hungría!–

Mientras tanto, Eslovaquia estaba tocando el violonchelo para proporcionar la música para la ocasión. Checa, celebró con un plato para servir en sus brazos, y se lo entregó a Eslovaquia junto a una copa de vino con una pajita para que beba de el.

–Fue toda una escena romántica –, dijo Checa, –debemos ser como ellos también, protegiéndose mutuamente de los enemigos.–

–Ah, interesante propuesta ...– dijo Eslovaquia.

_El compromiso austro-húngaro se haría, pero eso no detuvo a los problemas que asolan el Imperio._ _En sólo 51 años, la monarquía dual sería destrozado por la derrota militar._ _En los próximos años, estos dos tortolitos se separaron por la Cortina de Hierro._ _Finalmente en 1994, se reunirían de nuevo ... pero en la Unión Europea._

* * *

Notas: En el fic original, el autor escribio los nombres de los paises actuales, pero por lo que entendi el todavia sugeria la idea de que esos paises, aun eran colonias. Por lo tante les cambie el nombre, al de sus nombres coloniales.

Original Perfil Carácter

Nombre: Tereza "Checa"

Representa: República Checa (antes Bohemia)

Edad: 14

Género: Mujer

Día de la boda: 28 de octubre 1918

Apariencia: Una adolescente con un largo cabello rubio hasta los hombros, comúnmente esta en ropa de dama de color azul con delantal blanco. Después de la independencia, optó por un vestido azul con sombrero. Su uniforme militar es similar a la de Bélgica, menos el empate.

Checa comenzó como Bohemia en su infancia; que sería propiedad de Austria bajo el Imperio Austríaco. Durante este período, se desarrolló un deseo de libertad y trabajó en estrecha colaboración con Eslovaquia. Después de la caída de Austria-Hungría en la Primera Guerra Mundial, ambos declaran su independencia como Checoslovaquia y se llevaron los Sudetes también. Sin embargo, sería cortejado por Alemania e hizo a fuerza a un "protectorado" en el Acuerdo de Munich.

Después de la derrota de la Alianza del Eje, las dos volverían a reunirse bajo el Pacto de Varsovia. Finalmente, decidieron liberarse de su sindicato cuando sus jefes tuvieron desacuerdos, prestados como la "Revolución de Terciopelo". Sin embargo, ambos estados eran todavía aliados y fueron a la Unión Europea al final.

Checa generalmente adora a Eslovaquia, e incluso tiene la custodia total de los Sudetes, incluso después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Revolución de Terciopelo. Su odio primario fue desviado hacia Alemania, después de haber tomado los Sudetes lejos de ella.

Nombre: Mojmír "Eslovaquia" Medved

Representa: República Eslovaca (antes Gran Moravia)

Edad: 30 años

Sexo: Masculino

Día de la boda: 28 de octubre 1918

Aspecto: Un hombre con barba y pelo recortado y pardusco, ataviada en su mayoría con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Su uniforme militar es una camisa y pantalón negro con botas, reciclados a partir de las posesiones de Austria.

Eslovaquia fue conocido como Moravia, y un estado poderoso de Europa Central, la Gran Moravia. Sin embargo, su reinado terminaría con su absorción a Hungría y más tarde, Austria. Allí, se encontró con Checa, quien trabajó con intensidad por la independencia. Esto se logró después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde se convirtieron en Checoslovaquia.

El Acuerdo de Munich de Alemania, sin embargo, divide el sindicato y obligó a Eslovaquia por su cuenta. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se vería obligado a unirse al Eje. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se reunió con Checa bajo una nueva Checoslovaquia. En la Revolución de Terciopelo, Eslovaquia optó por dividir con Checa debido a sus jefes. Sin embargo, todavía se reunirían de nuevo en la Unión Europea.

Eslovaquia una vez se unió con Checa, sin embargo, que sólo se hizo en los deseos de la República Checa para la independencia. Mantuvo una gran rivalidad contra Hungría, a quien había terminado su mejor momento como la Gran Moravia. Él mantiene vínculos estables con Austria, que tienen tratando de moderar las rebeliones de los estados minoritarios.

Nombre: Gyula "Transilvania" Báthory

Representa: Región Transilvania

Edad: Al parecer de unos 20 años

Sexo: Masculino

Cumpleaños: Desconocido

Aspecto: Un hombre de piel pálida vestida con traje negro y larga capa.

Transilvania fue uno de los herederos de Dacia, que una vez lucharon contra Antigua Roma. Él sería derrotado por parte de Hungría, y sometido a la dominación otomana. Con el tiempo, fue admitido en el imperio de los Habsburgo, donde conoció a Hungría de nuevo.

Al igual que muchas naciones, luchó para unirse a sus hermanos como Rumania unidos. Esto se logró después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde se declararon Rumania. Desde entonces, Transilvania ha dejado los asuntos de Valaquia, que ha heredado el derecho de representar a Rumanía. Sin embargo, Transilvania comenzó a invertir en los medios de género de terror monstruo.

Se observa que compartió un odio de Hungría como países rumanos compañeros, y fue especialmente vocal en ruptura con Austria-Hungría. Vivió dentro de un gran castillo en la casa de Valaquia, y sólo sale durante la noche.

Nombre: Adolph "Bavaria"

Representa: Bavaria

Edad: 20 años

Sexo: Masculino

Cumpleaños: Desconocido

Apariencia: Hombre con pelo corto rubio desordenado, vestido con un traje azul cielo con capelet blanco.

Uno de los hijos de Germania, Baviera era conocido por su cerveza, incluso entre sus compañeros germanos. Él también ha invertido mucho en el conocimiento, y acumuló una biblioteca de varios textos filosóficos. En comparación con otros germanos como Prusia y Alemania, Baviera era conocido por ser alegre y optimista.

Bajo la discreción de Otto von Bismarck, Bavaria entregó los asuntos a Prusia y posteriormente a él mismo Alemania. Sin embargo, él todavía mantiene la distinción entre los estados alemanes, sobre todo por no estar de acuerdo con la Constitución de Alemania Occidental, aunque todavía las implementó. Se sabía que los puertos checas lo odian a él, tal vez por el Acuerdo de Munich quien organizó en Munich.

Nombre: George "Hanover"

Representa: Hanover

Edad: 20 años

Sexo: Masculino

Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de octubre 1814

Apariencia: masculino rubia con cejas similares a Inglaterra, que llevaba un traje rojo.

Hanover fue también uno de los descendientes de Germania, a pesar de que cayó bajo el dominio de Inglaterra. Se decía que allí ganó las gruesas cejas de Inglaterra.

Después de las guerras napoleónicas, Hanover estaba convencido de romper con Inglaterra y unirse a sus hermanos alemanes en la Confederación Alemana. Durante la Guerra Austro-Prusiana, la Paz de Praga fue negociada, donde en Prusia anexos a Hanover entre otros. Desde entonces, Hanover le había ido tranquilo en las cosas.

Se observó que Hanover se le atribuye la invención del gramófono, pasando la mayor parte de sus días bailando al mismo. Si los invitados habían llegado, Hanover sería invitarlos para una ronda. Por lo tanto, se le podía encontrar en el salón de baile de herencia de Alemania.

Nombre: El Venerable Petrus "Vaticano"

Representa: Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano / Santa Sede (anteriormente los Estados Pontificios)

Edad: Por lo general no se habla

Sexo: Masculino

Cumpleaños: Generalmente no se habla

Aspecto: Un hombre en un sombrero blanco y ropas blancas; un mantón rojo fue cubierto sobre su cuello.

El Vaticano comenzó como un proscrito en el imperio de la antigua Roma, pero fue relevado de todos los cargos cuando Constantino el Grande le reconoció. Sin embargo, tras el Gran Cisma, que residía en Aviñón, donde en él fue influenciado por Francia. A través de países de la talla de España y Portugal, el Vaticano fue capaz de crecer de manera exponencial y optar por el autogobierno. Ya que ellos fueron los que impulsaron, la religión católica hacia el nuevo mundo.

La Revolución Francesa resultaría desastrosa para el Vaticano, ya que venía de nuevo bajo el dominio de Francia. Sin embargo, la Revolución Francesa inspiró un heredero de la antigua Roma - Italia Cerdeña. Él se embarcaría en una conquista de los estados italianos, incluso capturando a el Vaticano. El Vaticano se negó obstinadamente a la anexión y así se quedó dentro de su Palacio de los Papas, que marca el período, "prisionero del Vaticano".

Años más tarde, el Tratado de Letrán reconoció el Vaticano como soberano y firmada por todos los países de Italia y el Vaticano. Desde entonces, y con la laicidad en marcha, el Vaticano optó de mantenerse al margen de los asuntos mundiales.


	3. Admision a la UE

**Voy a tratar de actualizar al menos tres por semana, o por cada dos semanas.**

**Este fic, no es mio. Solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Acto 3: Admisión**

_El Tratado de Roma solidificó la Unión Europea, que promueve la integración europea._ _Después de siglos de guerras crudas, Europa descansaba en unión contra potencias como; China, Rusia y Estados Unidos._ _En 2007, se dio la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros - Rumania y Bulgaria._

_¿Sin embargo, está lista para más la UE?_

Los países de la UE siempre se reúnen en la ciudad de Bruselas, Bélgica. Se suponía que la reunión ya hubiera arrancado, pero todo el mundo estaba a la espera. Grecia estaba tomando su siesta habitual. Estonia estaba en su teléfono celular. Bélgica estaba mirando alrededor de la sala de reuniones, y anotaba algo en una libreta.

–Alemania, he hecho un recuento,– hablo Bélgica, –... y sólo uno ha desaparecido sin validación ese es Italia.–

Sentado en el otro extremo de la tabla, Alemania parecía ver en la atmósfera la luz de las cosas.

–No los dos otra vez,– declaró fríamente Alemania. –¡Vamos a tener que empezar nuestro encuentro sin ninguno de los dos. La reunión comienza ahora, con ustedes gusanos!–

De repente, los 26 miembros de la UE, se sentaron y se miraron a los ojos los unos a los otros. Alemania tosió ligeramente y comenzó la sesión.

–Compañeros países de Europa, les doy la bienvenida a la UE,– gritó Alemania, –la sesión de hoy será en lo que respecta a la ampliación de la UE. Cualquier persona con sugerencias para los estados miembros potenciales, por favor alce la voz.–

–Yo sé,– Inglaterra gritó, –¿por qué no dejamos que Turquía se una ? Él está muy involucrado en la UE ya.–

–¡Inglaterra, estás borracho con whisky!– gritó Francia, –Turquía no es suficientemente Europeo, lo mismo con Marruecos. Lo niego como una nación europea de compañero.–

–Eso es suficiente, estoy de acuerdo que Turquía no es totalmente europeo–, dijo Alemania.

–¡Pero Turquía tiene territorio en Europa!– exclamó Inglaterra: –Así que ustedes dos están dando a entender que la UE acepta sólo a las naciones que tienen territorio en Europa.–

Inglaterra se levantó y caminó alrededor de la sala. Extendió la mano hacia Chipre, sentado al lado de Grecia que dormir. Inglaterra le lanzó rápidamente fuera de la puerta a la vez.

–¿Porque has hecho eso?– exigió Alemania , –¡Mejor que haya una razón en esto!–

–dijiste que Turquía no es lo suficientemente europeo, así que también eche a Chipre,– justificó Inglaterra, –fíjate que Chipre esta 100% en suelo asiático.–

–¿Pero Chipre no tiene la cultura europea en él?– reclamó Francia.

–¡Inglaterra, estás actuando como un loco!– gritó España, sacando una capa roja, –esto funcionara para dar rienda suelta a tu ira.–

–¿Parezco un toro?– espetó Inglaterra mientras regresaba a su asiento, aún echando humo como loco.

–¿Está bien, alguien quiere opinar en esto?– Alemania preguntó: –¿que levante la mano esta vez?–

Después de un breve silencio, Lituania levanto la mano.

–Propongo que a Belarús se debe dar la oportunidad de...–, dijo.

–¡Liet, yo no sé lo que uso la bruja que te drogó con seriedad!– exclamó Polonia: –Pero estas como que haciendo una elección tonta para nominar a lo que es, la totalmente última dictadura de Europa. Ella, como que rompió todos sus miembros cada vez que salieron, en serio.–

–Así que es un no–, dijo Alemania, –¿la próxima nominación?–

–¿Qué hay de Moldava?,– afirmó Rumania.

–Me opongo firmemente,– expresó a cabo, Hungría –Yo me opongo a traer a otro perro rumana en nuestro grupo. Además, Moldavia está pasando por un mal resfriado. Que infectará al resto, y sería el final para nosotros . –

–¡Hey, Moldova sólo necesita un poco de ayuda!– Rumania gritó, –No es necesario calumniar a los rumanos así.–

–Si tenemos que mirar hacia Europa del Este, preferiría Ucrania,– declaró Hungría: –ella tiene suficientes extensiones de tierra para todo el sindicato y ella misma se hace, y podemos luchar de su lado si las cosas se ponen feas con Rusia.–

–Oui, Ucrania será una buena adición, por supuesto,– Francia estuvo de acuerdo, –y su cuerpo es algo fuera de Europa.–

–Sí, claro, como si Rusia jamás pelearía con su querida hermana mayor,– dijo Rumania.

De pronto, una mano agarró la mano de Rumania. Esa mano pertenecía a Rusia, algo que Rumania descubrió cuando se volvió atrás.

–Alguien me llamó...–, dijo espeluznantemente, y Letonia inmediatamente se desmayó en su asiento.

–¡Hey, esta es una reunión oficial de la UE!– exclamó Inglaterra: –Rusia, lleva tu culo afuera de esta instancia.–

–¿No es espléndido para mí, venir aquí por mi cuenta?– dijo Rusia: –Yo sólo quería tener un momento agradable con mis viejos amigos... como querido mi Rumania o Lituania ...–

–¡Manos fuera de mi Liet, o estoy totalmente seguro de hacer tu capital, Varsovia!– proclamó Polonia.

–puedes tomar a Rumania lejos si realmente lo quieres no estaría tan mal–, dijo Hungría.

Alemania estaba molesto por la presencia de un intruso, causando a las naciones enloquecer e incluso pelear. Él agarró una pieza de cableado electronico y habló a través de él.

–Seguridad, tenemos un problema en la sala de reunión–, llamo.

En unos pocos segundos, Prusia entró. Vestía un uniforme azul de Prusia de la policía del estado alemán.

–¡La seguridad, el impresionante yo ha llegado!– proclamó Prusia: –¿Dónde está esa áspera Houser?–

–Por favor retira a Rusia por todos los medios, por la fuerza si se ve la necesidad,– instruyo Alemania.

Justo entonces, Italia justo a la par afuera de las puertas de la sala de reuniones. En su mano, había un plato de pizza y estaba comiendo un trozo de ella. Antes de que pudiera entrar en la reunión, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rusia se estrelló contra Italia y lo envió estrellándose contra una pared.

–Eso no va a ser de ninguna preocupación,– indico Rusia, simplemente mientras sonreía, –todo el mundo finalmente será uno con la Madre Rusia pronto.–

–Así que no soy el único expulsado–, señaló Chipre.

–¿Fue a Italia al que acabo de ver?– preguntó Austria, –No, tiene que ser un truco de mis ojos.–

–Oye West, ¿porqué no me uno a sus pequeñas reuniones de la Unión también?– sugirió Prusia: –Puedo garantizar que la UE va a ser un gran éxito con el increíble yo en...–

Sin embargo, una sartén voló y golpeó la cara de Prusia, lo que le causó un desmayo.

–Puedo verte ahora, viejo Fritz...– cantó Prusia antes de desmayarse.

–Él va a volver a sus días Unido de nuevo–, comentó Austria, –y entonces él va a volver a los tiempos de cuando era un caballero teutónico.–

–No vamos a mencionar a los tres Rusia, por ahora,– dijo Alemania, –¿tenemos otra sugerencia?–

–¡Acabo de recordar algo hace un momento – si es por la cultura europea!– dijo Inglaterra: –Digo que traigamos a Australia, Canadá y a América en ...–

–¡Eso es más inverosímil que Turquía!– gritó Alemania.

–Acéptalo, lo que desea es más aliados a tu lado durante las reuniones–, dijo Holanda, –es un mal perdedor, después de perder su imperio.–

–Y yo que pensaba que era sólo Francia,– dijo Bélgica, –de hecho, yo soy más que feliz de haberme librado del Congo en primer lugar. Leopoldo fue un idiota por adoptarlo sin mi consentimiento.–

–Pero ellos son considerados como cultivos europeos...– gritó Inglaterra: –Sobre todo los Estados Unidos, casi todos nosotros le enseñamos nuestras culturas...–

–La única razón por la que habíamos acordado esta unión en el primer lugar es que las personas dejen de llamarnos lacayos de Estados Unidos–, dijo Francia.

–Estonia, ten en cuenta que abajo en la próxima reunión,– Alemania, dijo, –una investigación en cuanto a las naciones de culturas basadas y similares a la europea.–

–E incluye un chequeo completo si Inglaterra califica realmente para él,– añadió Francia: –Voy a empezar con su cuerpo y hacer un largo chequeo.–

–Hey, tengo algo,– Dinamarca exclamó: –Noruega e Islandia serian finas incorporaciones a la Unión.–

–Noruega ya dijo que no va a funcionar con un bastardo como tú –, dijo Suecia.

–Bueno, ¿quién es ese hijo de puta?– se preguntaba Dinamarca: –¿Es... Alemania?–

–Uh... él todavía no sabe que Noruega se refería a él...– declaró Finlandia a Suecia, –Pero ¿qué tal una broma de los rusos para pasar el tiempo?–

–Buena idea,– respondió Suecia: –empieza tú.–

–Estas reuniones de la Unión rara vez funcionan...– afirmó Alemania, –yo debería dejar este grupo.–


	4. Hermanos de Armas

**Esta historia no me pertence yo solo la traduzco. Y espero no hacerlo tan mal.  
**

**PosT: Les gusta mi imagen? son; Argentina, Nicaragua, Bolivia Y Guatemala. Las tres de abajos son México. Son tan monas!**

* * *

**Acto IV: Hermanos de Armas**

_Corea, se encuentra dentro de Asia Oriental, y una región, que mas de una vez ha sido descrita como propiedad de las potencias extranjeras. A raíz de la Primera Guerra Sino-japonesa, Japón había tomado las dos Coreas de China como premios. Con las secuelas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los aliados habían tomado a las dos Coreas y los liberaron. Cada uno de ellos sin embargo fueron influenciados por dos facciones diferentes, el norte bajo el comunismo y el Sur bajo el capitalista._

_Las convocatorias de nacionalismo son altas, y exigen que las dos Coreas sea una de nuevo. De este modo, la región estará en conflicto regular. Este conflicto se manifestó en 1950, cuando el Norte que se hace llamar Joseon invadió el Sur que se conoce como Corea de forma predeterminada. Este sería el inicio de la infame Guerra de Corea._

Corea tenía un largo historial de ser atormentado por los demás, y acababa de conseguir su independencia de Japón. Debido a las influencias occidentales, Corea llevaba un traje negro con corbata azul. Se puso de pie sobre una torre de vigilancia de alto por el paralelo 38, donde vio algo de movimiento partiendo hacia el.

Aquellos eran los ejércitos de Joseon moviéndose, o Corea del Norte. Por el amor de la conveniencia, Joseon iba montado en un jeep blindado y un equipo militar completo con un brazalete rojo amarillo-con-estrellas a su derecha. Él miró a través de sus binoculares, observando a las torres de vigilancia que le precedieron.

–Estas estructuras no serán rivales para las nuevas armas que Rusia ha mandado para mí– proclamó Joseon: –Voy a recuperar nuestra Patria.–

Sin embargo, otro ejército se estaba reuniendo para defender la frontera marcada del –Paralelo 38–. Fueron conducidos por el propio Corea, vestido con un traje militar de color azul oscuro y armado con el rifle M16 de fabricación estadounidense. Esto obligó a Joseon salir de su jeep y cargó con el fusil AK-47, enfrentándose entre sí, mientras que sus ejércitos se detuvieron.

–Sur ...– dijo Joseon, –Yo he venido para liberarte a ti, bajo las órdenes de mi nuevo jefe. ¿Puedes hacer las cosas fáciles y venir conmigo?–

–Norte, yo respeto tu soberanía y todo eso–, dijo Corea, –pero me gustaría que me dejaras ser. Nosotros estamos destinados a estar separados, por lo que veo–

–Hablar era el Plan A y ya que fue un fracaso, este es el plan B,– dijo, Joseon, – hombres, entréguenme la Fliegerfaust!–

El conductor del jeep lanzó a Joseon una nueva arma cuando él mismo Joseon abandonó el rifle. Fue un gran cañón de mano, con misiles plantados dentro como munición. Rápidamente disparó el arma y los misiles destruyeron las estructuras de la torre en una sola vez.

–Esto es algo que Rusia me ha dado, por un buen precio–, proclamó, –él dijo que era algo de la guerra anterior. Con esto, estoy seguro de ganar.–

Mientras Joseon se regodeaba en su aparente victoria, Corea había cargado hacia él y lo tiro al suelo. De repente, una gran flota de aviones cubrio los cielos y bajó algunos objetos sobre el terreno.

Algunas de las fuerzas de Joseon habían recogido los objetos que caían ; eran unos objetos circulares envueltos en papel rojo con un letrero de –M– en ellos. Desenvolvió uno y revelo una hamburguesa, y la probo.

–Huh, hamburguesas?– pregunto Corea.

A medida que la flota aérea voló sobre el paisaje el ejército de Joseon tomaba el festín de hamburguesas a distancia, por ultimo un avión, voló hacia las dos Coreas. Dejando caer algo más, y ese algo mas aterrizó con un paracaídas.

–Oye, es un pajarito?– se preguntó Corea.

–No, eso fue un avión por allá,– dijo en voz baja Joseon mientras lentamente retrocedía.

En realidad, era un partidario de Corea - América. América era una nación en la mira de muchos alguna vez, Suecia-Finlandia, Holanda, Francia, España y terminó con Inglaterra. Se supo más tarde que Estados Unidos se independizó de Inglaterra, e incluso luchó en su camino hacia el poder. Llevaba una cazadora marrón y una camisa blanca con corbata por debajo de ella. Debajo, llevaba pantalones de color marrón. Todavía tenía el paracaídas atado a su espalda.

–No. Es el Gran América!– , proclamó.

Corriendo detrás de él, estaban Inglaterra y Japón. Inglaterra llevaba un profundo traje militar verde con una correa pasado por el hombro, mientras que Japón estaba usando un uniforme de color beige con gorra. Ambos llegaron muy agotados para el momento en que llegaron al lugar de Estados Unidos.

–Les dije a ustedes dos que deberían unirse a mí en el paracaidismo para esto–, dijo América, –es una mejor forma que ir a través de los mares.–

–¡Tienes que estar loco aquí. Estamos en una batalla aquí!–, exclamó Inglaterra, –¡por lo menos ten un trato serio!.–

–Por lo menos he neutralizado el ejército de Joseon con los bombarderos hamburguesa experimentales,– declaró con orgullo América: –Ahora he distraído a los agresores con comida.–

–De todas las ideas tontas ...– maldijo Inglaterra.

–Muy interesante ...– comentó Japón, sacando un bloc de notas, –Yo coincido que esos llamados bombarderos hamburguesas parecen estar funcionando. América-san, ¿pero de que forma?–

–¡Hey amigo, esta es mi capítulo y también mis fronteras, maldición!– gritó Corea: –¡Yo soy la estrella aquí. Entienden!–

–Cálmense gente, que las personas traviesas deben ser castigados democráticamente–, dijo Estados Unidos, tomando a Corea por un lazo –, y bajo las órdenes de la ONU, por lo que presente arrestan ...–

Mientras Estados Unidos levantaba la cara de sus documento, en un punto importante. Joseon ya no estaba allí, y en su lugar el lazo estaba alrededor de China.

–¿Qué broma de mal gusto es esta?– cuestionó China, –Vine hasta aquí y recibo este tratamiento, aru.–

–¿Dónde está Joseon?– se preguntó América, –¿Sabe hacer magia como Houdini?–

–Eres un idiota. ¡Es obvio que se fue cuando tú y Japón se dedicaron a charlar sobre los estupidos bombarderos hamburguesa!– exclamó Inglaterra: –Vamos a perder esta guerra fría si esto sigue así.–

Es justo decir que la repentina presencia de China y la partida de Joseon fue ninguna buena coincidencia. Joseon esta en la parte posterior de una de las naciones más poderosas de la época - Rusia.

Rusia era un gigante de altura, por encima de todas las naciones, debido a su crecimiento en los últimos siglos. Sin embargo, las naciones comentaban sobre las personalidades individuales que se encontraban en Rusia - una rostro suave y alegre VS un lado sádico despiadado siempre maquinando y conspirando. Rusia se puso un abrigo de color beige de espesor con una vieja bufanda que le regaló Ucrania alguna vez.

–KolKolKol, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar,– dijo tranquilamente Rusia, –fue buena idea preparar un Plan de C, en caso de tú derrota, China fue una buena distracción mientras escapabas.–

–Gracias, Rusia ...– agradeció Joseon, –pero ¿por qué no puedes personalmente venir a ayudarme?–

–Realmente no es justo, sin embargo,– respondió Rusia: –esta guerra fría que estamos librando aquí ...no ha conseguido todavía calentarse. Tranquilízate por ahora, voy a traer a mis abogados para pelear por tu caso.–

_Por lo tanto, las dos Coreas firmaron un alto al fuego para poner fin a la Guerra de Corea. Se observó ya, que era sólo un alto el fuego acordado, la guerra nunca terminó. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a quejarse ... no estas alturas de la guerra fría, por supuesto._

_Sin embargo, Joseon estaba tratando de otros ángulos la guerra en su lugar. Durante los años de la –paz–, el este de Asia tenia sus propios problemas en camino._

Desde el fracaso de la dominación de Asia, Japón se había dedicado a otros trabajos. Uno de ellos sería el sector de Anime / Manga, donde Japón pasó horas pensando nuevas ideas para ser exportado a las masas, en su habitación.

La habitación de Japón era de un diseño simple, una cama pequeña se rodaba cuando no estaba en uso. La puerta corredera tradicional era la única entrada y servicio de mesa con lámpara en Japón a pesar de las ideas. Japón estaba vestido con un kimono masculino mientras garabateaba en un pedazo de papel.

Volvió la cabeza a un cofre cerrado, abriéndolo. Su rostro se sonrojó rápidamente, y la cerró y volvió a escribir.

–¡Dios mío, esta vieja cosa del Período Edo realmente me da mucha inspiración para esta pieza,– comentó él: –Tengo mis reservas acerca de esto, pero ...–

De repente, hubo un ruido abrupto desde fuera que ensordeció incluso sus pensamientos. Un hombre vestido de cocinero irrumpió y se escondió en los armarios de la habitación de Japón bajo la cubierta. Ese chef era conocido como la –cocina del mundo–, el clan feudal Osaka, y un buen hombre de negocios de Japón.

–Osaka, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?– exigió saber Japón, –Yo pedí específicamente privacidad mientras estoy en el trabajo.–

–Lo siento, pero yo vi ese extraño objeto volador en nuestra finca– se disculpó Osaka: –Creo que se trataba de un lugar de Joseon, aunque ...–

_Sin embargo, ese incidente no fue el único que afectó el este de Asia durante los días de la Guerra Fría._

China tenía sus propios pasatiempos para pasar el tiempo, uno de los cuales implicó ir a las zonas montañosas de su casa para encontrar hierbas. Vestido con un traje verde moderno Mao militarizado, recorrió sus tierras con un pequeño panda en una cesta atada en su espalda.

–Los placeres simples de la vida,– declaro China, –aunque el mundo cambie, este jardín nunca cambia y las hierbas que traigo de vuelta curan mis viejas heridas.–

De repente, un hombre viejo con ropas chinas apareció. Tenía un bastón con él, y al parecer era de huesos grandes con las extremidades peludas. Sin embargo, una característica notable fue la máscara de Hello Kitty que le cubría toda la cabeza y un pequeño cartel escrito en la máscara - Made in China. Fue Shinatty, uno de los compañeros de China ... aunque China siguia siendo ignorante de la cruel broma detrás de su nombre.

–¡Sr. Shinatty, ni hao!–, saludó China en voz alta, –puesto que ya está aquí. ¿Te importa ayudarme a conseguir, hierbas para mi espalda?–

–Claro que sí, China,– respondió Shinatty: –creo que he encontrado unas hierbas más raras durante el día. Están en la cabeza con una luz en la parte superior.–

Sr. Shinatty hizo a un lado algunos de los arbustos y reveló la luz proveniente de una linterna. En realidad, fue de un casco en la cabeza que llevaba Joseon. El resto de su cuerpo parecía estar enterrada bajo el suelo.

–¿Aquí es territorio coreano?– , preguntó.

–¡Bienvenidos a Beijing!– gritó China.

–¿Eh, pensé que Beijing estaba en China–, dijo Joseon –¿ ha obtenido Corea finalmente tus pechos?–

Sin embargo, su expresión alegre se convirtió en molestia. Sin previo aviso, sacó un largo rifle con bayoneta y apuntó a Joseon.

–Debes ser uno de los espías de Rusia y cómo te atreves a decir que ese tipo me ha reclamado,– declaró China, –lárgate ahora antes de enfrentar la tortura del agua.–

_Aquí está un tercer caso en el que en Joseon se dijo estar involucrado en problemas con sus vecinos._

Con la Restauración Meiji, cientos de viejos de tierras feudales, habían perdido mucho y habían empujado una finca en Japón para vivir sus días. Osaka se paseaba en los patios. Fue durante una ducha, que tenía un paraguas con él. Entonces vio a un compañero de clan sentado en un pabellón - Kanazawa.

–Kanazawa-san, la hora de cenar será pronto–, dijo Osaka.

–Oh ¿dónde estás Sendai?– gritó Kanazawa: –Estoy sentado y espero en la lluvia. Sin embargo, no veo a nadie.–

–Ven ahora, estamos tendiendo la carne de ballena en esta ocasión–, dijo Osaka, –Estoy seguro de que Sendai no estará lejos para la comida.–

Mientras tanto, al señor feudal de Sendai le vendaron los ojos y estaba amordazado. Fue encerrado en una habitación oscura con una sola luz sobre su cabeza. Sendai tenía auriculares desgastados por sus captores, para la transmisión de los mensajes a él. Junto a él, estaba Joseon con un auricular y tratando de convencerlo.

–Sendai, le voy a preguntar una vez más,–dijo Joseon, –dime donde puedo encontrar un pasadizo secreto en suelo japonés.–

–¡No puedo escuchar nada!– exclamó Sendai: –¡Tengo hambre y esta demasiado feo aquí!–

–¿Eh? ¿Es este hombre tan loco como Japón alego que estaría?– se preguntó Joseon.

_Sin embargo, sus travesuras no fueron por mucho tiempo. En la década de 1990, la Unión Soviética se había derrumbado y Rusia perdio poderes significativos. Joseon tenía miedo de la falta de su único apoyo Rusia, y buscaba un aliado para su seguridad._

Joseon estaba caminando hacia un tramo de escaleras, y estaba bastante agotado para el momento en que subió. En la parte superior, que era un edificio blanco - la casa de América. Joseon no tenía tiempo que perder y tocó el timbre.

–¡Hola ... oh eres tú!– exclamó América, y luego su voz se apagó, –Creo que estamos en extremos opuestos aquí.–

–Estábamos, pero desde que Rusia ha roto la Unión Soviética, no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme,– dijo Joseon.

–Bueno, entonces puedes ser como Prusia y reunirte con tu hermano,– dijo América.

–¡No!– exclamó Joseon: –¡Todo lo que quiero es un pacto de no agresión entre nosotros, un asunto bilateral¡–.

–Me dijeron que el caos en el Este de Asia, la mayoría de ellos los has causado–, dijo Estados Unidos –, Japón, Corea del Sur y China tenía ...–

–¡Los tres son todos unos mentirosos!– gritó Joseon: –¡Te daré tres explosiones en tus regiones vitales!–

–Tan solo trata, y yo amasare una coalición internacional en contra tuya–, dijo Estados Unidos –, pero soy un mediador. Estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero esto sera un partido de seis hombres.–

–Con quienes ...– se preguntó Joseon.

–Rusia, China, Japón y Corea del ...,– respondió América: –Les enviaré esta noticia.–

_Por lo tanto, las conversaciones de seis partes debían comenzar entre estos países. Sin embargo, estas reuniones nunca fueron un éxito y ningún progreso permanece, como una sombra que se cierne sobre Asia._

Las conversaciones de las seis partes comenzaron en el hogar de China, en una serie de palacio de estilo Oriental dentro de un contexto moderno. La reunión aún no había comenzado, por lo que China fue la limpiando el lugar, junto con Hong Kong.

–Es bueno tener un poco de ayuda antes de que las otras naciones lleguen aquí,– agradeció China.

Sin embargo, la nación tranquila, sólo continuó su trabajo y llevó a una vieja caja de cartón hacia fuera. De repente, su contenido se cayo cuando la caja se desmoronó.

–Estas cajas han estado conmigo antes de la época de Qin Shihuang,– dijo China, –debería cambiarlos pronto.–

Hong Kong tomó un pergamino caído, se dio cuenta de las características del desplazamiento. Ofrecía una imagen de tres individuos en el hanbok coreano, dos hombres y una mujer.

–Uh ... China, quienes son estos de la foto?– preguntó Hong Kong.

–¿Has visto a mi rollo, debe ser de una dama Su Daji–, dijo China, mientras se acercaba para averiguar lo que Hong Kong vio, –... que ... es una imagen de los tres reinos de la antigua Corea.–

–¿Los Tres Reinos?– preguntó Hong Kong.

–Sí, eran antiguos conocidos míos,– declaró China, –Goguryeo, Baekje y Silla. Los tres eran las antiguas personificaciones de las tierras coreanas. Silla la mujer, y Baekje es el tipo con la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Goguryeo es la persona vestido de soldado –.

–Pero, ¿qué pasó con ellos?– Preguntó Hong Kong, –¿Sufrieron la misma suerte que Roma y Germania?–

–Se puede decir eso–, dijo China, –Silla y Baekje tarde se unieron en un matrimonio para formar el Reino de Silla, Goguryeo mientras se mantuvo por sí mismo.–

–¿Las dos Coreas son descendencia de los Estados de Silla?– Pregunto Hong Kong.

–Puedo confirmar que Corea, la parte sur, es el producto de esta unión, pero yo siempre había sospechado que Silla tuvo a Joseon con Goguryeo,– declaró China, –Creo que ya vienen, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Las Coreas ya están manchados por su presente, no necesitan ser contaminados por su pasado–.

–Puedo ver algunas semejanzas en estos antiguos reinos en comparación con los modernos–, dijo Hong Kong, –el linaje militarista del Norte y las estupideces del Sur.–

–Sí, realmente se parecen a sus padres–, dijo China, –ahora, vamos a reubicar estas cajas al almacén.–

_Y así la historia de las dos Coreas sigue, como un destino de eterno conflicto al parecer. ¿Fueron un subproducto de los Antiguos que los precedieron, o la crueldad de la intervención extranjera? Nadie sabe ya nadie le importa, pero las dos Coreas siguen librando una guerra silenciosa... el remanente de la Guerra Fría._

* * *

_Notas:_

Nota: Kanazawa en realidad hablaba de un haiku, poema japonés de tres líneas con las sílabas 5-7-5.

Personajes originales perfiles

Nombre: Im Jong Pronto

Representa: República Popular Democrática de Corea / Corea del Norte / Joseon

Edad: 19

Cumpleaños: Desconocido

Apariencia: Versión Red de hanbok de Corea, con una larga cola de caballo trenzada a la del estilo manchú. Uniforme militar incluye un uniforme negro con el brazalete estrella amarilla roja-con-.

Joseon es una de las dos personificaciones de las dos Coreas, a veces conocido como el hermano mayor. A diferencia de su hermano, Joseon es más serio y construyó una fuerte potencia militar a expensas de su pueblo.

En los últimos tiempos, había afirmado haber desarrollado armas nucleares y pruebas de misiles lanzados. Odiaba a Japón por su ocupación de sus tierras coreanas, y a su hermano Sur por no alinearse con él. También odia a América y la mayoría de otras naciones, lo que le valió casi no tener amigos.

Sin embargo, él todavía está aliado con China y Rusia. Debido a esto, él se salvó de las duras exigencias de los Estados Unidos.

Nombre: Goguryeo, Baekje y Silla

Representa: Los tres reinos de la antigua Corea

Edad: más de 2000 años

Cumpleaños: Indeterminado

Estado: Muerto

En la antigüedad, Corea fue gobernada conjuntamente por los tres reinos: Goguryeo, Baekje y Silla. Goguryeo es el estado más septentrional y disfrutó de vastas tierras. Sin embargo, debe constantemente luchar contra contra las tribus chinas y mongolas. Debido a esto, los estados del sur de Baekje y Silla se acreditan con el crecimiento de la cultura coreana, ya que estaban a salvo de los enemigos de la tierra unida.

Se ha asumido y debatido que haya alguna relación íntima entre los Tres Reinos llevó al nacimiento de Corea y Joseon. La mayoría creía que ambas Coreas se formaron debido a la unión entre Silla y Baekje conocido como el Reino de Silla. Cabe señalar que los Corea comparten rasgos de Baekje, un su similar de la cultura coreana de uno.

Otros creían que Goguryeo tenía una relación con Silla, y de esta salio Joseon. Se puede argumentar que Joseon compartió la paranoia de Goguryeo cuando se enfrentan a los forasteros y una mentalidad militar-por instinto.

No se sabe cuando estos tres reinos se extinguieron, pero ya no estaban en el momento de la Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa. Incluso las dos Coreas no tienen pleno conocimiento de como fue la desaparición de sus predecesores. Incluso tengo la teoría de que Mongolia los haya matado, pero fue negado por el propio Mongolia.


	5. La oxidación del hierro

**Esta historia no es mia, yo solo traduzo. Y por cierto voy mejorando.**

* * *

**Acto 5: La oxidación del hierro**

_Sólo años después de la terrible Segunda Guerra Mundial, el mundo estaba atrapado en un estado de tensión. En todas partes, los países se agrupaban en los bloque del Este y del Bloque Occidental, otros trataban de mantenerse neutrales. Alemania fue uno de esos países, y su hermano estaba en manos de un viejo enemigo._

_Fue en la desmoronada casa de Alemania, que fue arrasada por los males de la guerra. Sin embargo, en el interior de un búnker subterráneo, Alemania se arrodilló allí y se desesperó. Ante sus ojos, estaba el cuerpo sangrante de su jefe y su esposa. Junto a él, su hermano Prusia, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro._

– _Ese idiota... a pesar de todo lo que hizo – dijo Prusia. – fue un cobarde, muy poco awesome. –_

– _Prusia, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Alemania. –Italia se ha rendido para su bien, y Japón esta siendo atacado por Estados Unidos. Hemos perdido...–_ _completo_

– _no digas eso, Occidente. –dijo Prusia. – voy a mantener a Rusia ocupado, mientras ve con los aliados antes de que Rusia te atrape. –_

_Mientras hablaba, Prusia tomo una espada desenvainada. Se volvió atrás y antes de salir, sonrió a Alemania por última vez. Lo último que vio de Prusia era a él luchando contra la silueta de Rusia y su pipa grifo. Mientras Prusia valientemente combatió contra los rojos, Rusia arrojo su pipa sobre él y su Cruz de Hierro cayó._

– ¡_No...! – Exclamó, Alemania._

_Pero a medida que Alemania salió corriendo del bunker, un disparo lesionó una de sus piernas y cayó al suelo. Para su sorpresa, Prusia fue quien le había disparado._

– ¡_Prusia!... –Alemania gritó. – ¡¿Por qué?! –_

_Pero Prusia permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba hacia Alemania con su pistola todavía sobre él. El prusiano sólo empujó el gatillo y..._

– ¡AHHHHH!– gritó Alemania.

A continuación, se dio cuenta de que era sólo un sueño. Alemania todavía estaba en la cama de su propia casa. Frenéticamente abrió su cajón para encontrar una vieja caja. Lo abrió, y vio las dos cruces de hierro allí.

–Prusia...– murmuró.

_Mientras tanto, Prusia aun luchaba contra Rusia y su pipa grifo. La pelea en sí misma había sido larga y dura, pero el golpe que derribó a su Cruz de Hierro fue demasiado y Prusia cayó derrotado._

– _Viejo Fritz, te he fallado... – dijo Prusia. – Mátame como quieras, Iván Braginski. –_

– _Nos hemos divertido tanto, como en los buenos viejos tiempos. – afirmó Rusia. – Vas a, unirte a la Madre Rusia... –_

– _¡Solo cuando el infierno, se congele!... –gritó Prusia._

– _Si no lo haces, mis hombres continuarán la búsqueda de tu pequeño hermano. – declaró Rusia. – ¿No quieres la seguridad de tu hermano? –_

– _Estas negociando muy duro... – declaro, Prusia. – pero no tengo otra opción... –_

– ¡AHH!– exclamó Prusia, mientras despertaba.

Prusia estaba en un estado en ruinas desde el final de la Guerra Mundial, capturado como trofeo personal de Rusia. Pronto, se vio obligado a convertirse en un Estado títere de Rusia bajo el Pacto de Varsovia. Día a día, lo obligaron a hacer trabajos que le valieron sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto, debía confiar en Rusia para su propia supervivencia.

Y para tales fines, Prusia debía trabajar noche y día. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido mientras lavaba algunos platos sucios en la lavandería. Como era demasiado pobre, tenían que hacerse a mano, y en parte porque Rusia prefiere que se hagan a mano. Debido a los problemas de pobreza, Prusia ocupaba una chaqueta negra andrajosa con una camiseta debajo. También llevaba un sombrero y una bufanda, junto con un par de botas viejas.

Prusia levantó la vista a una pared cercana, mirando la bandera tricolor alemana con las insignias del martillo y hoz. Miró hacia abajo en el suelo, y vio los restos destrozados de la vieja bandera prusiana, que una vez se hizo con gesto de orgullo.

–Yo solía gobernar el mundo; los mares se alzaban cuando yo hablaba...– Prusia cantaba lentamente sin dejar de limpiar. –... ahora en la mañana, duermo solo, y barro las calles que solía poseer...–

Mientras tanto, Alemania trataba de mantener sus problemas a distancia con un poco de buena cerveza en un bar del barrio. Italia Veneciano estaba sentada junto a él, y con ellos Austria en el otro extremo.

–Estoy teniendo esas pesadillas de Prusia otra vez. – dijo, Alemania. –Me estaba disparando y...–

–No seas absurdo, tú eres su heredero. – Señaló Austria. –Él se sacrificó para que no fueras conquistado por Rusia. –

–Ojalá tuviera grandes hermanos como el tuyo, Alemania. – dijo Veneciano.

–Por lo menos estás unido a ellos. – Dijo, Alemania. –Me gustaría poder verlo, pero ese estúpido Muro de Berlín que Rusia erigió. –

–Pero creemos que se reencontraran– dijo veneciano. – y Prusia es un buen tipo, ayudándome a mí volver a estar con mis hermanos. Estoy seguro de que no te mataría. –

_En 1989 AD, un movimiento sorprendente surgió en Polonia. Solitariamente, una entidad no gubernamental, había tomado toda la nación por la fuerza. Rusia optó por no dar más ayudas a los aliados del Pacto de Varsovia, por orden de la nueva administración. Al final, Polonia fue liberada oficialmente del gobierno comunista._

Prusia tenía pocas posesiones con él, pero viajaba principalmente en una vieja bicicleta al hogar de Rusia. Volvía a casa con un saco de viejos abrigos para ser lavados al día siguiente, mientras pasaba por la casa de Polonia en el camino.

–¡Hey, Prusia!– exclamo Polonia. –¡Es como que, totalmente impresionante verte aquí!–

–El increíble yo, no tiene tiempo para hablar contigo–, dijo Prusia.

–¿Te pone de mal humor en serio, trabajar para Rusia, eh? – Dijo Polonia –esto es totalmente igual, el mejor momento para liberarse de ese tipo. –

–Recuerda el incidente de Tiananmen – dijo Prusia. –No estoy preparado, para ello.–

Polonia frunció el ceño y suspiró, entonces él se levantó de su casa para hacer frente a Prusia directamente.

– ¡Ahora eres muy poco increíble! – Exclamo Polonia – ¿dónde está el fuego en ti?–

–Se extinguió cuando el invierno ruso entró– dijo Prusia. –Sólo soy un águila negra, no un maldita ave fénix. –

–Si te sientas aquí y ocioso acerca de todo, No vas a lograr grandes cosas– dijo Polonia. – ¿Acaso no eras sólo un título de caballero, antes de ser un verdadero país?–

–Eso fue en el pasado, mi futuro es sombrío ahora– Prusia dijo. –Sólo puedo rezar a Gott por la seguridad de Occidente.–

–Tú... aferrado tanto a ese país. – Polonia señaló. – ¡es tan importante para ti!–

–No tienes hermanos, nunca sabrás lo que se siente. – dijo Prusia. – Konigsberg... no, Kaliningrado, se ha olvidado de su alma alemana. Sólo puedo salvar a mí otro hermano, el legado del Primer Reich. –

Más tarde, Prusia se paseaba bajo el cielo de la noche en su bicicleta. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Hungría estaba caminando hacia una valla fronteriza que separaba a ella de las tierras austríacas. Hungría miró a su alrededor y ella abrió la barrera, donde Austria había esperado.

–Hungría, a tiempo como siempre– dijo Austria.

– ¡Dios mío, se están viendo en secreto!...– gritó Prusia.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí?!– gritó Hungría, sacando su arco y una flecha.

Hungría disparó sus flechas y atrapo a Prusia en una pared, con las flechas penetrantes de su chaqueta.

–Eres tú, Prusia. – dijo Hungría.

–Yeah, y he atrapado a dos tortolitos in fragantes–, dijo Prusia. – ¿de qué lado estás, Hungría?–

–De ninguno de los dos, yo me sigo a mí misma. – respondió Hungría. – y todavía veré a Austria, sin embargo, ahora tengo la aprobación; voy a ahora abrir mis fronteras con Austria–

–Pensé que tú, estúpido aristócrata estabas enojado con el hecho de que Hungría te protegió, igual que en la Primera Guerra Mundial–, dijo Prusia.

–Lo estaba, pero me sentía solo durante el Interbellum. –, admitió Austria. – Cuando Hungría se unió al Eje mientras yo venía en lugar de Alemania, yo sabía lo que debía hacer.–

–Y ustedes dos ahora se besan y maquillan...– dijo Prusia, con burla. – o los dos salen... a un motel barato y lo hacen...–

–Cállate, o de lo contrario puedes degustar pólvora–, dijo Hungría, mientras sacaba una pistola.

–Bueno, bueno, déjame ir– dijo Prusia. – No voy a molestarlos a los dos. –

–Ahora que las fronteras están abiertas, puedo viajar con facilidad a Hungría. – dijo Austria . – y Prusia, esperaba hacerte llegar este mensaje.–

–¿Eh?, ¿qué mensaje?– se pregunto Prusia.

–Es tu hermano, él está preocupado por ti. – dijo Austria. – Ayer por la noche, él estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sobre ti. –

–West va a estar bien– dijo Prusia. – Estoy seguro de ello. –

–Digamos que se celebrara un picnic paneuropeo pronto– sugirió Hungría. – Que mejor momento para que dos hermanos se reconcilien.–

–¡He dicho que no!– grito molesto Prusia. – ¡me entregué para que Occidente tenga una nueva oportunidad de vida! ¡Su apego a mí será su perdición! ¡Sería lo mejor para sus intereses si se olvida de mí…!–

–¡¿Crees que no se preocupa por los intereses de Alemania?!– le respondió gritando Austria. – Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien. ¡Se unió a la OTAN no para luchar contra ti o reclamar venganza a Rusia, él sólo quería a rescatarte! ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! ¡Sé muy bien que Alemania es Sacro Imperio Romano, el mismo que yo crie antes!

–Si lo sabias... entonces ¿por qué nunca me reclamaste para que lo devuelva?– Preguntó Prusia. – Podrías haber ganado el favor de Baviera, Wurtemberg y los demás y reclamar dominio sobre Alemania. –

–Yo sólo seguí a Sacro Imperio Romano para asegurarme un lugar entre los germanos; un medio para alcanzar el poder. – admitió a ambos Austria. – ahora tengo a Hungría, una persona que verdaderamente importa, pero tu amas a Alemania como a un hermano, yo no puedo. Hicisteis esto, para que no sufriera, y ahora lo hace –.

Prusia se quedó sin habla, pero se las arregló para tirar de las flechas de su ropa. Se fue a otro lado y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa.

–Tú no sabes cómo es Rusia cuando se enoja, sentí su ira sobre nosotros, los alemanes. – declaró Prusia. –No quiero que Oeste atraviese lo mismo. –

–Ustedes los alemanes son todos iguales–hablo Hungría. –Francamente obstinados. –

_Durante estos tiempos difíciles, Estados Unidos tenía un nuevo jefe que exigió la caída del telón de acero. Como resultado, con frecuencia América entró en tierras alemanas para dar mítines masivos sobre el tema que el Congreso decidia._

Otra manifestación masiva fue puesta en escena en el oeste de Berlín, cerca de donde el Muro de Berlín fue erigido hace años. América llevaba un traje negro con corbata formal de la manifestación, manteniendo un megáfono para proyectar su voz. Su manifestación literalmente atrajo a aliados de la OTAN y a naciones del Pacto de Varsovia de Europa juntos. Entre estos invitados estaban; Francia, Inglaterra, Turquía, Grecia y muchos otros.

– ¡Las naciones libres del mundo, que representan al Congreso estadounidense viene para hablar ante esta división; la Cortina de hierro sobre el Este y el Oeste! – grito el estadounidense. – ¡Rusia te reto a derribar este muro de Berlín, como habíamos dicho hace dos años! –

–Mira cómo Estados Unidos dice sus líneas tan bien...– hablo el país Francia –¿Crees que es de verdad...?–

–De ninguna_ bloody_ manera. – le respondió Inglaterra y algo cínico agrego. – debe ser un guión que escribió el viejo Reagan y se lo dio, para que no vaya a meter la pata. Basta con mirar atrás, hacia la pared. –

Cuando Francia se volteo, vio la sorprendente verdad detrás del gran discurso de América. Había un equipo allí en la pared, sosteniendo pancartas. Había incluso un hombre que dirigía las palabras que el muchacho rubio decía.

–... de acuerdo...– comento Francia. – Entiendo tu punto.–

– ¡Nos gustaría expresar nuestra alegría por ver a Polonia liberado del martillo Soviético!– volvió a hablar América. – ¡Y a Hungría por sus esfuerzos para perforar un agujero en este telón de acero!–

–Martillo soviético...– Francia se echó a reír. – ¿Cómo puede ser tan cursi? Reagan es realmente un buen actor...–

– ¿Qué te parece esto, Hong Kong?– Pregunto Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, el chico asiático junto a Inglaterra, en un traje negro con corbata roja no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a observar fijamente.

–Realmente son buenas líneas para algunos programas de TVB. – hablo Inglaterra y luego agrego. – Puedes tratar de usarlos en caso de que un escritor se bloquee. –

– ¡Oigan, ustedes dos dejen de hablar basura!– grito Alemania desde atrás. – ¡algunas personas están escuchando aquí!–

Y entonces, los dos países se vieron obligados a callarse ya que Alemania estaba detrás de ellos.

–Hong Kong, haz algo...– susurró Inglaterra.

Hong Kong era un joven vestido con un traje de negocios, pero con una pajarita roja. Se volvió para mirar a Inglaterra, pero volvió la vista hacia América.

– ¡Por lo tanto, hago un llamamiento a las masas más allá de este muro sobre Berlín Oriental a Moscú y los extremos de Siberia!– declaro con fuerza, América. – ¡derriben este muro! ¡Dejen que las personas vuelvan a ver a sus amigos y familia una vez más!–

Más allá del muro de Berlín, miles de berlineses del Este se habían reunido allí para escuchar el discurso. Sin embargo, Prusia mismo estaba fregando calcetines viejos a cierta distancia y se ahogó por la voz de América.

–Rusia estaba en lo correcto– comento para sí, Prusia. –América es sólo un niño que pone de los nervios a todos. Él no sabe el verdadero significado de ser una nación. –

Pero entonces su mente se fue apagando hacia su pasado... a los tiempos de las antiguas Cruzadas...

_En los días de las Cruzadas, los europeos marcharon a través de los desiertos y hacia la región de Jerusalén bajo el dominio musulmán. Aunque teniendo un éxito inicial, las Cruzadas comenzaron a fallar y tal era el caso de la orden de la casa de Santa María de los alemanes en Jerusalén... o la Orden de St. Maria._

_Después de la quinta cruzada que terminó en victoria musulmana, los caballeros cruzados de la Orden de St. Maria se retiraron de nuevo a Europa. Liderando a los caballeros, estaba el Gran Maestro Hermann von Salza. Llevaba a un joven Prusia, entonces como el propio estado teutónico._

– _Hermann, los infieles han retomado de nuevo a Jerusalén. – hablo, la Orden Teutónica. – ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? –_

– _Cuando uno oportunidad se sella, otra se abre ante nuestros ojos. – Proclamo, Hermann – He aceptado una propuesta de Konrad de Masovia. Él quiere que vayamos a Prusia y liberarla de los paganos. –_

– _Pero después de eso... ¿qué pasa si los paganos... o los polacos tratan de ahuyentarnos también? – Preguntó el estado teutonico._

– _Ha, ha, no lo harán –Hermann, trato de hacerlo sentir seguro. – Hare de ti una verdadera nación, donde nadie podrá echarte. Si yo no fuera a tener éxito, entonces mis herederos seguirán a este legado. –_

–Y realmente me hiciste un país. – relató Prusia. – matamos al antiguo Prusia e incluso tome su nombre para mí. Pero aún así...–

Entonces, Prusia fue más allá... cuando todavía era el Reino de Prusia.

_El rey Federico Guillermo I había fallecido, un hombre que defendió una Prusia militarizada. Este legado sólo se siguió de nuevo con un nuevo rey... Federico II._

_En la ceremonia de la coronación de Federico II, Prusia usaba sus abrigos negros habituales de pie junto a una esquina. Sentado en el trono del rey, estaba su nuevo jefe, un hombre llamado Federico._

– _Agradezco a todos los reunidos aquí por el apoyo a la Casa de Hohenzollern y de mi ascensión a la realeza. – declaro Federico, solemne. – Sin embargo, me gustaría decir unas palabras a una persona especial. –_

_Federico simplemente dejó su trono y caminó entre sus súbditos. Entonces, se detuvo ante Prusia en la esquina y se arrodilló ante él._

– _¡__Mi rey! – exclamó Prusia. – ¡por favor, levántese!–_

– _No, puedo ser entronizado como rey, pero sé que sólo soy un siervo del estado – dijo Federico. – por lo tanto, yo vivo y llevo el título de Rey para servir a los intereses de Prusia y su paz. –_

_El joven rey tendió la mano de Prusia y la besó._

– _Tú... –Prusia estaba consternado._

– _Prusia, nuestras tierras están desconectadas y bajo el imperio de los incopetentes Habsburgo – dijo Federico. – no deberíamos estar bajo los pies de quienes son más débiles que nosotros, ¿estoy en lo cierto? –_

– _Sí... –respondió Prusia._

– _Vamos a luchar por la gloria de la patria y nuestros antepasados – dijo Federico._

– ¡_De acuerdo! – contesto Prusia. – ¿y como debería llamarte? –_

– _Federico es mi nombre – contestó. – pero puedes llamarme viejo Fritz –._

– ¡Lo siento viejo Fritz, yo te falle! – grito Prusia, con lágrimas que se vertían con el agua jabonosa. – escuché a un líder malo y le fallé al estado alemán que soñabas. Yo siempre me burlaba de otros más débiles...¿ pero ahora quien es el débil? –

– _Eso no es verdad Prusia... –_ una voz en su cabeza habló.

– ¿Hungría?– exclamo Prusia. –No, Eso deben ser mis alucinaciones. –

– _Prusia era quizás el hombre más arrogante y más rebelde que he conocido –_ dijo la voz de Hungría. – _pero también era un hombre que nunca se desespera ante una crisis, un hermano para mí. Él no se inclina ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Dios –._

–Elizabeta...– dijo Prusia. – Bien, ya no puede ceder a las demandas de ese sádico. ¡Nunca lo he hecho, especialmente no a eso eslavo sádico! ¡Voy a rebelarme!–

Cerca del muro de Berlín, los gritos del discurso de Estados Unidos se disparaban a través de las paredes de hormigón. Prusia se puso delante de este muro, junto con miles de berlineses. Sin embargo, Prusia llegó con un plan y una piqueta en el auge.

– ¡Gente de Berlín Oriental, oigan a mi awesome persona ahora!– proclamo Prusia. –¡Nosotros somos, nuestros propios dueños de nuestro destino, no un perro miserable de los Soviéticos!¡ Somos ante todo alemanes, y lucharemos para estar con la Patria más allá de este muro! ¡Peleen alemanes!–

El mismo Prusia corrió hacia la pared con su pico, pero varios guardias trataban de detenerlo.

–Camarada Prusia, le informamos de que usted sigue siendo un miembro del Pacto de Varsovia. – dijo uno de ellos. – y usted tiene la obligación de sus intereses en primer lugar y...–

Pero entonces, un sartén volador golpeó al guardia en la cara. Desde detrás de la multitud, tanto Hungría como Polonia montaron en sus caballos para ayudar a Prusia.

–Supongo que totalmente vinimos a tiempo para la fiesta– dijo Polonia.

–Prusia, pensé que llegarías mas tarde. – dijo Hungría. – pero por ahora, derribemos este maldito muro. Al fin vuelves a ser Prusia.–

–De acuerdo...– respondió Prusia.

Se detuvo frente a la temida pared construida para separar al mundo. Con un golpe contundente, Prusia agrieto el primer guijarro del muro de Berlín. Uno por uno, empezaron a saltar de la pared. Pronto, los berlineses del Este se habían reunido para saltar de la pared también.

En la mitad occidental de Berlín, Estados Unidos se había tomado un descanso que implica un sorbo de un gran vaso de Coca-Cola. Alemania estaba de espaldas acostada en el Muro de Berlín, con sus pensamientos, pero algunos ruidos lo estaban perturbando.

– ¡Maldición que trasiego infernal!– grito Alemania. –No puedo pensar con claridad.–

– ¡Gente de Berlín Oriental, vamos a empujar hacia adelante bajo la palabra del awesome yo!– exclamo Prusia desde Berlín Oriental.

–Esa voz... y esa arrogancia molesta... no hay duda...– dijo Alemania sorprendido. – ¡Es Prusia en el otro lado y viene en camino!–

América se aferró a su teléfono mientras marcaba a la Casa Blanca.

–Señor Presidente, en realidad se está derribando la pared– dijo. – Esto va de acuerdo a la secuencia de comandos. –

– ¡Oigan chicos ayudenme por aquí!– Alemania lloró mientras metía una ametralladora en la pared y disparaba sobre ella.

– ¡Mi amigo, yo te ayudare! – grito Turquía. –Ya que has sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo. –

Turquía se precipitó hacia la pared, y apretó a través del hormigón. Se las arregló para romper parte de ella, pero Grecia empujó todo el cuerpo de Turquía en la pared para mayor impacto.

–Pensé que podría ayudar a romper esta barrera más rápido...– comento Grecia, algo adormilado. –... y también lastimar a Turquía aún más.–

Turquía quedó impreso en la pared; la fuerza del impacto había roto la víspera de la pared más y rompió un agujero en él. Por otro lado, Prusia y los berlineses del Este se vieron frustradas por el encuentro de sus hermanos occidentales. Al ver a su hermano de cabello plateado, incluso Alemania pasó por encima.

– ¡Bruder!– gritó Alemania – ¡creí que te había perdido!–

– ¡Occidente, el awesome yo esta en casa por fin!– grito Prusia en la parte superior.

Prusia y Alemania se reunieron en la mitad occidental de Berlín, junto con los cientos de ciudadanos. Los otros germanos y naciones de todo el mundo estaban detrás de los dos, mientras que Turquía, Polonia y Hungría miraron desde el otro lado.

– ¿Ese psicópata comunista te hizo algo?– le pregunto Alemania. – ¿Has comido bien?–

–Vamos West, tu gran Bruder se ha enfrentado a con gusto con las hordas musulmanas y paganas en ejércitos. Ese comunista no me puede romper– aseguró Prusia. – pero hombre, yo sentía mucho frio allá. Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa con meins Bruders –.

– ¡Vamos a celebrar tu regreso y la reunificación de Alemania!– agrego Alemania. – ¡qué haya algo caliente para algunos berlineses, y cerveza para todos!–

– ¡Sí!– exclamaron los otros descendientes de Germania y Austria.

– ¡Un revitalizado Alemania...podria volver a iniciar una guerra mundial de nuevo!– Inglaterra clamó, bastante furioso. – ¡Esos tontos de Moscú han perdido! ¡Les dijimos específicamente no dejar que se reuniera con Prusia, y ahora esto!–

–Inglaterra, aplaude a la familia feliz. – le sugirió Francia. – La cosa está hecha de todos modos, y debemos sacar lo mejor de ella... como un acuerdo para la economía. –

–Tú... si Alemania ataca de nuevo, te vas a arrepentir. – respondió Inglaterra, bastante acido.

El Kremlin es conocido como el Palacio e imagen de Rusia y sus líderes. No es ninguna sorpresa que el propio Rusia tenía el derecho a residir en esa tierra sagrada. Lituania, Estonia y Letonia miraron a Rusia, que estaba en su escritorio y las tres naciones temblaron ante su presencia. Bielorrusia estaba abrazando las piernas de Rusia por su parte.

–Hmm, Prusia me ha dejado...– dijo algo sorprendido Rusia. –... y por sus hermanos quienes me lo arrebataron. ¿Es esto cierto?–

–Sus a-a-aliados en Bulgaria ha-han-confirmado que se van. – Dijo Lituania, aunque un poco temeroso – esto se esta difundiendo en todo el mun-mundo...–

–Todo me están dejando...– Se lamentó Rusia. – ¿Ustedes chicos, también lo harán?–

– ¡No, no, por supuesto que no!– respondió Estonia, frenéticamente. –no tiene que preocuparse demasiado...–

–Hermano mayor, siempre me tendrás a tu lado. – dijo Bielorrusia, mientras abraza a su hermano. – ¿qué tal un matrimonio para sellar nuestra unión?– pregunto.

En la casa de Alemania, una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo, para celebrar que la reunificación estaba en marcha. Incluso en todas las festividades, Prusia, estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en su diario los acontecimientos de su día.

_Querido diario,_

_Yo fui tan awesome hoy; Me las arreglé para aplastar ese maldito muro de Berlín. Todavía tengo esa vieja fortaleza desde las Cruzadas, supongo. Ha, ha, ahora estoy en casa de West y me relajare en la fiesta de bienvenida que tengo aquí._

_Desde que ya no soy una nación real, tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo. Estoy pensando en relajarme con los hermanos de Italia en Cerdeña; he oído de Occidente de que el verano en Italia es ideal para las vacaciones. Tal vez entonces podré aterrorizar al Austro-aristócrata por diversión, y echar suciedad en él y esa novia suya. Así que tengo muchos planes, para largo tiempo._

_Me gustaría compartir más de mí, a ti, pero tengo una fiesta que atender. ¡West es el bicarbonato de los berlineses y yo el pastel, Austria está tocando el piano, y voy a estar tomándoles el pelo a todos allí!_

Prusia selló su diario y salió del estudio, para disfrutar de su fiesta.


	6. El Trío de la Conquista

**Acto 6: El Trió de la Conquista**

_1779 AD... Estados Unidos se había declarado independiente del dominio Inglés. Durante esta guerra, Estados Unidos en busca de apoyo se alió con Francia. Un segmento menor de la Guerra de Independencia fue también una redada en Gibraltar, un pequeño territorio inglés, cerca de España. Y Francia sabía que España quería todas sus viejas regiones de vuelta, y así la nación católica se unió como compañero contra un enemigo común._

Con el vasto Imperio Español en mente, España pese a las décadas que se hacían siglos, era cuidadoso con sus niños. No obstante, su favorito seguía siendo Italia Romano, una de las primeras tierras que había tomado. España estaba jugando un simple juego de pelota con Romano. Junto a España, estaba una mujer; de cabello rubio con un vestido verde (Bélgica) viéndolos a ambos.

– Romano, atrapa esta.– llamo España.

España lanzo la pelota, que dio en el rostro de Romano por accidente. La joven nación cayó llorando en el acto.

– Castilla, mira lo que has hecho– regaño Bélgica. – hicisteis gritar al pobre Romano.–

– Llámame España por favor, Castilla era antes de la Conquista.– Sugirió la nación ibérica. – y no te preocupes por Romano. Le hare algunos churros más tarde.–

– Yah ...– dijo el joven Romano. – oye, mira eso un chirrido lindo.–

En el cielo, un pájaro púrpura volaba por encima de ellos. Llevaba un mensaje atado a su pata, España sabía muy bien que el pájaro era Pierce, y Francia quería hablar con él. España extendió su mano y Pierce se posó en ella.

España le quitó el mensaje atado y Pierce salió volando. La nación mediterránea rápidamente desenrolló la carta para ver lo que decía.

_Señor: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Reino de España_.

_He traído una excelente noticia. ¿Recuerdas a América?; ese niño que Inglaterra me robó. Él le ha declarado la guerra a Inglaterra, parece que el karma se ha puesto al día con él, de nuevo. Nuestros jefes están haciendo arreglos para una alianza contra Inglaterra en esta lucha. Espero que me acompañes en este combate._

_He recibido noticias de que en dos días, Inglaterra volverá al Nuevo Mundo para combatir a los rebeldes. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de oro para ir tras sus colonias. Vamos a reclamar la devolución de Gibraltar, la bandera española volverá a izar ese peñón._

_Señor; Francis Bonnefoy, Reino de Francia_

– Oh vaya, tengo una propuesta muy interesante aquí ...– hablo España, agregando – Inglaterra va a pagar por sus malditos piratas.–

Días después, España se había reunido con su ejército en la frontera franco-española. Miró por encima del horizonte, y vio a otro grupo entrante. Ellos llevaban la bandera con flor de lis de los Borbones, que los identificaba como el país de Francia. De hecho, Francia estaba llevando a sus propias fuerzas en combate y se detuvo al lado de las fuerzas españolas.

– España mi amigo, ¿cómo ha estado tu día ?– Saludo Francia.

– Siempre es un día brillante con nuevas posibilidades para mi destino, y mas cuando se me informa de una alianza para recuperar uno de mis territorios a excepción de Portugal.– acabo por expresar España.

– Dado que estamos en la Casa de Borbón, lo veo como mi deber.– le respondió la nación gala – y una vez que tengamos a Inglaterra acorralado, lo vamos a hacer nuestro esclavo y que hará todo lo que, oh quiero decir que... –

– No te preocupes por eso. ¡Ahora vamos a pasar a Gibraltar y conquistarla!– proclamo España.

Pronto, las dos naciones habían abordado un buque de la armada española hacia Gibraltar. Desde que Inglaterra se apoderó del pequeño peñón, había sido convertida en una fortaleza para la parada de la armada inglesa en el mediterráneo.

– Es hora de que pongamos fin al gobierno de ese pirata.– dijo España, bastante seguro. – Y volver a tomar mi lugar como el imperio del sol. –

– Yo le voy a demostrar a ese hijo de puta, que soy yo el de la última palabra.– añadió Francia.

De repente, unos cañones fueron disparados contra la flota española y bombardearon las naves. Los españoles fueron tomados por sorpresa y muchos de sus barcos se hundieron en el acto. En la parte superior de la fortaleza, la vaga sombra de Inglaterra se puso de pie mientras observaba la destrucción de la flota española.

– Pensé que Inglaterra estaba en otra parte, ¿por qué?– se pregunto España.

– Ese tonto parece que quiere comenzar una pelea.– continuo el francés –¡Entonces hay que darle una!–

La nave principal en la que España y Francia estaban, fue de los pocos en poder acercarse a la fortaleza de la isla, y juntos las fuerzas franco-españolas se colocaron para montar su asalto. Tanto España como Francia fueron los primeros en llegar a la fortaleza, enfrentándose a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

– Angleterre, nos encontramos de nuevo.– lo saludo Francia, con algo de diversión – Nunca olvidaré lo que paso en la Guerra de los Siete Años.–

– Por supuesto, yo le dispare a sus culos franceses y a tus matones de las indias.– respondió Inglaterra con sorna.

– Y te robaste a mi pequeño Canadá.– añadió Francia, bastante dolido – Así que tratare de devolverte el favor;. He suministrado a América medios monetarios para su independencia–

– ¡Bastardo...!– grito lloroso Inglaterra – ¡te sacare los intestinos por esta traición!–

– Basta de hablar, te vas a arrepentir de todos tus males.– hablo el español y luego como el orgullos imperio que era ordeno – ¡Vamos por él, Francia! ¡Por Dios!–

España saltó a la luz del Sol durante un ataque directo con su hacha de guerra, pero Inglaterra estaba preparada. Sacó su espada con diseños rúnicas de su vaina, y la puso en contacto con el arma de España. Una ráfaga de viento sopló desde el impacto y España retrocedió midiendo su distancia.

– ¿Has oído hablar de Excalibur?, la espada que sólo el heredero de Britannia puede ejercer– pregunto Inglaterra, observando a su semejante –cuando obligue a mis hermanos a unirse bajo mi mando, he tomado ese derecho como heredero de Britannia.–

De repente, Francia sacó su espada y se lanzó hacia Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Inglaterra se defendió de los ataques mientras Francia trataba de hacer una abertura.

– ¡En garde!– gritó Francia. – Observa como lucha el reino del amor desde hace siglos.–

– ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes dos!– clamo Inglaterra, molesto. – ¡No mientras estoy ocupado con América!–

– ¡Ese es el punto!– le grito España, mientras blandía su hacha de guerra hacia Inglaterra, – esto es por haberme robado Florida.–

– ¡Par de idiotas, deberían estar de mi lado!– exclamo Inglaterra y agrego – ¡¿Piensan lo que pasaría si América logra la independencia?! ¡No importara si recuperas Florida! ¡Nueva España, Canadá, Perú, Cuba y el resto harán exactamente lo mismo!–

– Creo que nosotros podemos mantener a nuestras colonias tranquilas– afirmo España, sin dudarlo un minuto – Tú eres el idiota por dejar que el tuyo se saliera de tu órbita.–

– ¿No crees entonces que deberían ayudarme, a mantener a raya a este niño idealista?– les pregunto Inglaterra. Tratando de que por una vez, entendieran que esto iba más que solo, pelearse entre sí.

Porque aunque ellos no lo querían ver, esa independencia les iba a traer problemas. A ambos. Uno por la suya y el otro por sus colonias.

– Puede que sí. – concedió Francia – Pero ahora hablamos de política y tu caída es una muy buena oferta para los dos. –

– ¡Basta de tonterías!– Gritó Inglaterra.

Inglaterra golpeó su espada al suelo, y un gran viento sopló. De repente, se extendió hacia España y Francia que pese a sus ataques combinados y los alejo de las aguas. Los resto de la armada abandonaron la escena de la batalla, así, dejando la victoria a Inglaterra.

– Es bastante agitado hacerle frente a esos idiotas en el continente– dijo Inglaterra, más calmado con todo. – gracias a ellos, no puedo seguir el ritmo de la rebelión del malcriado de América.–

– Eh, ¿qué fue ese ruido?– una voz de un niño tímido se hizo notar.

Inglaterra se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño pequeño de pie en la puerta de la fortaleza '. Era Gibraltar, la última pieza de las tierras hispanas no bajo los brazos de su Patria. Iba vestido con un conjunto de pijama, y su cabello difuso indicó que acababa de despertar.

– ¿Estamos bajo un ataque?– Preguntó Gibraltar.

– Sí, pero ahora se ha terminado– Inglaterra respondió, y agrego con tono suave – estabas durmiendo ¿no? No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie me aleje de ti.–

Inglaterra se inclinó y abrazó a Gibraltar mientras regresaban a su dormitorio. Inglaterra puso a Gibraltar en su cama y lo tapo con sus sabanas. De repente, el Gobernador de Gibraltar se mostro en la habitación.

– Mi lord, hemos recibido noticias del Nuevo Mundo– anuncio el Gobernador. – Estados Unidos está atacando las colonias de nuevo. Se ha hecho una petición por parte del gobierno de las Trece Colonias para su inmediata presencia.–

– Ese niño otra vez ... ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?– musito Inglaterra, bastante apesumbrado –He sido un buen hermano y padre para mis colonias. Incluso puse un impuesto sobre el té para él, y así es como me trata. Me gustaría que aprendería más de Gibraltar aquí.–

Con eso, Inglaterra se precipitó fuera de la habitación. Él sacó su Excalibur y los vientos de la tormenta soplaron detrás de él. En su rostro, la sonrisa que tenía frente a Gibraltar y hacia sus rivales desde hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en una mueca atormentada.

– América ... voy a castigarte niño travieso ...– murmuro con seguridad Inglaterra – Tenlo por seguro ...–

_Mientras que Inglaterra había ganado esta pelea, Francia, España y los Países Bajos habían ayudado mucho a las rebeliones de los Estados Unidos. Registrando en la historia que Estados Unidos iba a ganar la guerra y convertirse en una nación en su propio derecho._

* * *

Original Profile

Nombre: Pedro – Gibraltar– Carriedo

Representa: territorio de ultramar británico de Gibraltar

Edad: 12

Sexo: Masculino

Fecha de nacimiento: 04 de agosto

Apariencia: Un muchacho joven con un traje de marinero de color amarillo y rojo. A veces usa un casco en la cabeza.

Gibraltar una vez fue gobernado por España, pero fue cedido a Inglaterra después del Tratado de Utrecht. Desde entonces, Gibraltar ha adoptado el idioma Inglés en su vida y a actuar más como Inglaterra. Él ha sido un componente crucial en el Imperio de Inglaterra ya que proporcionó una apertura al Mediterráneo para los británicos.

Inglaterra es conocido por haber cuidado de Gibraltar mucho, ferozmente defendiéndola durante el cerco de Gibraltar. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Inglaterra tenía Gibraltar y sus habitantes evacuados a defenderlos de España. Por otro lado, España ha sido ferviente cuando se trata de recuperar a Gibraltar por Inglaterra, comúnmente peleando por el tema en los últimos años. Sin embargo, Gibraltar eligió a Inglaterra.


	7. Los ensayos de un judio

Perdon por tardar tanto, el fic no me pertenece. Por cierto les gusta la imagen? son Argentina, Bolivia, Nica, Guate y las tres México los hizo una chica en devianart.

* * *

**Acto 7: Los ensayos de un Judío**

_Israel el único país que tiene una mayoría de poblacion judía, antes de ser una nación había pasado por más pruebas y dificultades que cualquier otro estado. El estado donde se encuentra israelí fue hace miles de años el lugar donde se dio luz a Cristo. Allí antes se encontraba el antiguo Israel o Judea._

Judea fue anexada por el Imperio Romano como una de sus provincias después de haberla liberado de Babilonia y Persia. Sin embargo Judea era bastante rebelde contra el gobierno de Roma sobre ella dando lugar a la revuelta de Bar Kojba.

– ¡Te has rebelado contra mí por última vez!– gritó Roma dentro de su hogar – ¡Tú y tu hijo son unos insolentes a mi Imperio!–

Tanto Graecia y Aegyptus (Antigua Grecia y Egipto) estaban de pie detrás de Roma mirando nerviosamente como su señor estaba echando su rabia algo Roma rara vez mostraba. Germania velaba por Judea que tenía ambos brazos encadenados a la pared. El niño de Judea fue abrazado por Germania que también estaba inquieto por rara ira de Roma.

Roma se dirigió hacia Judea y la abofeteó fuertemente con su puño blindado.

–No es como si te necesitara cuando tengo tantas otras mujeres bonitas para convivir – hablo Roma –Judea mi jefe ha ordenado que ya no existas. ¡Tu gente nunca entrar en Jerusalén de nuevo!–

–... Y... debería preocuparme...– pregunto Judea –Mi pueblo son los elegidos por Dios vamos a recuperar nuestra patria un día...–

– Estas sentenciada a una ejecución y tu bastardo será exiliado a la selva – declaró Roma – ¡nunca más los judíos osaran desafiarme!–

Germania miró a Roma y asintió. Dejó al niño en el suelo y levantó su hacha. Con un solo golpe la nación de Judea fue asesinada y desaparecida para siempre.

– _Lo siento mi amor... – pensó – pero Adriano tiene mis mejores intereses en línea. –_

_Al niño pequeño se le dio el nombre de Israel o David Peres. Fue exiliado luego del Imperio Romano y se fue a pasear por toda Europa. Después de la caída de Roma las habilidades de Israel con las matemáticas serían requeridas por los europeos._

– ¡Israel necesito que me ayudes con mi estado contando el tesoro!– exclamo Francia –Me siento como si me hubiera drenado a mí mismo de nuevo después de mi última fiesta.–

–Pero yo acababa de contarlo hace unos días...– se lamentó Israel – ¡Detén tu celebración de fiestas de lujo! Tu pueblo se podrá rebelar un día. –

–Hermano Francia, no intimides a Israel...– se metió Italia.

–Italia no estoy acosando a Israel – insistió Francia–sólo estoy hablando de negocios con él. –

–Israel te necesito para dar clases a Sacro Imperio Romano de nuevo – insistió ahora Austria –Se te pagará generosamente por supuesto.–

–¡Espera un momento Austria!– exclamo ofendido el francés.

–Oye Israel, amigo – lo llamo Córdoba –los cristianos no te entienden. Ven conmigo a mi casa y tu cultura florecerá bajo mis reglas. –

– ¡Israel no estará del lado de los infieles!– Austria gritó.

–Me convenció, iré con Córdoba – anuncio Israel.

_Bajo la dominación musulmana la cultura de Israel ha prosperado y los judíos fueron aceptados en la sociedad como nunca antes. Sin embargo el desastre había golpeado durante las Cruzadas y Jerusalén había sido tomada por los cristianos._

– ¡Hurra hemos vuelto a tomar Jerusalén!– aplaudió Francia.

– ¡En realidad se trata de una victoria de la fe cristiana!– agregó Sacro Imperio Romano.

–Chicos ¿significa que puedo tener mi patria de vuelta?– Pidió Israel –Fue la capital de la casa de mi madre. –

–Por supuesto que no, tu pierdes Jerusalén por tu falsa fe – se burló Inglaterra –esto es por unirte con esos moros. –

–Me enteré de que su hermano pequeño Granada lo había echado – dijo Austria limpiándose los lentes –deben ser tan detestables como para ser rechazados incluso por los paganos. –

–Israel, ya que lo mencionas – declaró Francia, como no queriendo la cosa –Voy a enviar a uno de mis hombres para gobernar Jerusalén como Rey. Y es un cristiano por cierto.–

–Y vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para convertir todo a tu gente a cristianos – añadió Austria.

– ¡De ninguna manera voy a ser un CRISTIANO!– gritó Israel.

_Negado de su patria, Israel sólo, recurrió a vagar lejos de Europa. Finalmente se encontró con aquellos que aceptaron su pueblo._

Israel llevaba sólo una capa polvorienta mientras caminaban atreves de las tierras de Europa Central. De España a Austria su pueblo había recibido la persecución de los cristianos. Pero aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar un santuario para los judíos oprimidos.

De repente dos hombres le cerraron el camino. Uno era rubio y la otra era un moreno... y ambos estaban armados con espadas. Israel levantó su bastón en defensa.

–Así que es como que eres Israel esos tipos del oeste lo estaban hablando– dijo Polonia.

–Y tú eres...– pidió Israel aun en defensa.

–Soy Lituania y este es mi compañero Polonia – explicó Lituania–actualmente estamos en un tipo de Commonwealth. –

– ¡Y estamos totalmente seguros de ser el país más fuerte en estas partes!– exclamó Polonia –He oído decir que tienes algunos en serio grandes habilidades por lo que ¿qué tal si dejo que te quedas en mi casa.–

– ¿En serio?– habló Israel incrédulo.

–Totalmente– Polonia respondió –Haz lo que te decimos y te puede garantizar totalmente que todo tu pueblo estará bien. –

_Por lo tanto los judíos habían encontrado seguridad en la Mancomunidad de Polonia-Lituania. Sin embargo la partición de Polonia había obligado a la nación judía y su gente a huir de nuevo. Años más tarde Israel vagaría por toda Rusia... y noto un espectáculo terrible._

Por todas partes en las calles podía verlos - cadáveres acumulados. Fue un asesinato en masa pero no de cualquier persona; fueron los judíos los lastimados. A lo lejos, vio hombres vestidos de negro que atacaban a su amado pueblo. Mientras corría para ayudarles a escapar, Rusia apareció y le bloqueó el paso.

– ¡Rusia fuera de mi camino!– gritó Israel – ¡mi pueblo esta sufriendo lesiones!–

–Pero culpar a estos patriotas, es lo que se necesita para poner un poco de orden en Rusia – justificó Rusia – nos has causas tantos problemas, también debes ser castigado.–

Rusia sacó su pipa de agua y golpeó en la cabeza a Israel. Con su cabeza ensangrentada Israel se estableció en los campos nevados con su pueblo.

_Estos fueron los eventos que los Judíos habían sufrido bajo el Imperio Ruso. Sin embargo nada volvería a compararse con el Holocausto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

Israel estaba acostado en una pared desgastada y cansado de sus años de dolor. Había sufrido muchas veces antes y por muchos enemigos. Pero esta vez, no era nada igual a lo de antes y el culpable era Alemania. Parecía serio como siempre y mientras tenía una pistola apuntando a la nación judía.

–Alemania ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?– Pidió a Israel.

–Mi jefe me afirmó que mi derrota en la Primera Guerra Mundial fue culpa de los Judíos y los bolcheviques –se explica Alemania –y su huella inmunda...debe ser limpiada del mundo. –

–No me puedes matar tan fácilmente – afirma Israel –aunque no tengo tierra, mi gente es mi fuerza.–

–Pero puedo destruir a tu gente, tu cultura y tu religión– sello Alemania firme –Mi jefe tiene todo planeado. La solución _final _está en marcha. –

– ¡Maldita sea Alemania! ¡No estás siendo justo!– le grito Israel pero recibió un disparo en el hombro.

_El horror del Holocausto había costado la vida a más de seis millones de Judíos. Las vistas de los campos de exterminio como Austerlitz, serviría como un recordatorio de los males del nacionalismo radical y el racismo. Después de la victoria de los aliados, estaban planeando qué hacer con el resto del mundo._

América estaba sentado con Inglaterra y Rusia para esta reunión especial. Francia seguía estando frenético por mantener su imperio y no asistía a otros asuntos, mientras que China no podía hacerlo porque debía tender la guerra civil de su país.

–Muy bien chicos tenemos que hacer algo por Israel– dijo América – como el héroe voy a tener que concederle a Israel su propio país. –

–Pero ya tenemos el Oblast Judío en mi casa– dijo Rusia – puede permanecer allí si quiere da.–

–Quiero decir que los judíos e Israel vuelvan a casa... como a su patria original – declaro América –el que está en la Tierra Santa, que describe en la Biblia. –

– ¡Eres un idiota, ese lugar es ahora el Mandato Británico de Palestina!– le grito Inglaterra –Yo no voy a renunciar a mis territorios por nadie. Además, había estado vagando durante más de dos milenios. Deben estar muy acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida por ahora. –

–Y mira en lo que les metió – dijo América –La opresión, el sufrimiento, el racismo, el odio ... la lista puede seguir. Nunca voy a querer que esto suceda en mi casa. –

–Y tu punto es...– se preguntó Inglaterra.

–Simplemente deja que Israel se quede ahí – dijo América –Me siento como si los países nos hubiéramos endeudado con él. –

–Estados Unidos esta en lo correcto, deberíamos otorgarle una nación judía – dijo Rusia.

–Pero esa región también está ocupado por Palestina y dudo que vaya a estar muy feliz por eso– comentó Inglaterra.

Fiel a esto, Israel había expulsado de Palestina de su nuevo hogar. Que temiendo por su vida, busco la ayuda de sus aliados más cercanos (Egipto y los países árabes.)

Palestina estaba llamando a las puertas de Egipto golpeando con furia. Pronto la puerta se abrió y Egipto se quedó mirando al palestino.

–Tú... Pareces... maltratado...– Egipto habló monótonamente.

– ¡Egipto, Egipto, es horrible!– hablo Palestina con horror –Israel ha invadido mi casa y me echó a patadas!–

–Y... Inglaterra... dijo...– continuó Egipto.

–Él... eh él me dijo que...– Palestina trató de recordar aquel episodio.

– _Lo siento mucho Palestina pero fue una decisión de la ONU – hablo Inglaterra – se ha establecido el Estado de Israel. –_

– ¿_Pero no se puede hacer algo? ... – le pregunto Palestina._

– _No soy la superpotencia que era tras la Primera Guerra Mundial – espetó Inglaterra– Estoy agotado y demasiado debilitado. ¡Necesito un descanso de toda esta mierda! –_

–... Y eso es lo que me dijo – terminó Palestina.

De pronto el jefe de Egipto se puso junto a las dos naciones.

–Egipto no podemos permitir que un compañero árabe sea intimidado– el dijo su jefe –Esto es la guerra. –

Egipto asintió en respuesta y cogió un gran lucio y la colgó sobre sus hombros.

– _Por lo tanto hemos llegado a esto... –_ pensó.

_Por lo tanto, la guerra árabe-israelí inicio. Las naciones árabes se habían unido contra el enemigo común Israel, que finalmente se convirtió en una nación en su propio derecho._

Los ejércitos árabes estaban marchando hacia adelante profundamente en la tierra de Israel con Egipto liderando las fuerzas. Pronto ellos entraron en contacto con su enemigo (Israel). Israel se puso por completo su uniforme militar y con su rifle de Uzis en su espalda y dos pistolas Desert Eagles en la mano.

– ¿Por qué esta ese ejército aquí?– reclamo Israel furioso– ¡Fuera de mi césped ahora!–

–Estas pisoteado las tierras de Palestina– dijo Egipto –y no vamos a permitir que nuestros hermanos sean intimidados nunca más. –

–Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora es mi casa– dijo Israel – ¡Dios ha concedido al pueblo elegido su casa y no voy a dejar que nadie me pisotee nunca más!–

Egipto sólo suspiró y luego se lanzó al ataque con su pica. Sin embargo, Israel lo bloqueó con sus Uzis y lo detuvo. De repente, Israel dio un salto en el aire y disparó con sus Eagles del desierto a Egipto. Egipto hizo girar su pica para rebotar las balas.

Mientras Israel estaba a punto de hacer su aterrizaje Egipto tomó la oportunidad y trató de atravesar su pica en él. Sin embargo Israel simplemente pisó el lucio y saltó en una voltereta hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que supo... fue que Israel tenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

–Ya veo...– dijo Egipto –Me rindo...–

– ¡Bueno ahora sal de mi casa!– gritó Israel.

–En realidad no pensé que sería tan fácil – dijo Egipto–esto es sólo una distracción para que demandemos Cisjordania y la Franja de Gaza. Serán casa de Palestina hasta que podamos restaurar su patria. –

–Y yo voy a luchar hasta que cedan a mis demandas– dijo Israel – y no daré mi brazo a torcer. –

_Y así, un largo conflicto intenso entre los árabes e Israel había comenzado... Hasta hoy en día, no ha sido resuelto._

* * *

**Original Perfil Carácter**

Nombre: Judea / Antiguo Israel

Representa: Reino de Israel, la provincia Judea del Imperio Romano

Edad: Desconocido

Estado: Muerto

Judea una vez fue controlado por Aegyptus que esclavizó a su gente. Más tarde se abrieron paso a la libertad y fundaron el Reino de Israel en la Tierra Santa. Sin embargo Judea fue conquistada de nuevo por el Imperio Romano y la convirtió en una provincia.

Bajo el dominio romano, Judea era increíblemente rebelde e hizo dos rebeliones contra Roma. Después de la revuelta de Bar Kojba Roma la habiaejecutado y obligó a su hijo a vivir fuera de Tierra Santa.

Nombre: David –Israel– Birnbaun

Representa: Estado de Israel (anteriormente la diáspora judía)

Edad: 16

Apariencia: viste un gorro y normalmente ataviado con un uniforme militar de color caqui. Lleva rifles y pistolas en todo momento.

Sexo: Masculino

Israel ha sufrido muchas pruebas en su vida con un pico de descuento en el holocausto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que tuvo como objetivo destruir a Israel para siempre. Desde entonces la ONU ha pedido la creación de un Estado israelí en la Tierra Santa. Esto provocó la ira de las naciones árabes por lo tanto Israel entrenó duro para protegerse de las amenazas externas.

Por lo general tiene fuertes lazos con América que tiene le ayudó a conseguir la Tierra Santa de vuelta. Él también tiene buenas relaciones con los Hermanos de India que apoyan su causa. Sin embargo, él odia a Palestina y la mayoría de los países árabes que lo atacan. Por su parte, Irán tiene una profunda desconfianza en el propio Israel.

Nombre: Hussein –Palestina– Abbas

Representa: Autoridad Nacional Palestina (Mandato británico de Palestina antes)

Edad: 16

Apariencia: viste un traje marrón moderno. Tiene un uniforme militar que es de color caqui.

Sexo: Masculino

Palestina había vivido bajo el Imperio Otomano pero se rebeló durante la Primera Guerra Mundial junto con Irak Kuwait y Siria. Fue adoptado por Inglaterra después de la guerra hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con la elección de la ONU para permitir que Israel reclamar su hogar, Israel forzó a Palestina a irse y esto comenzó todo el conflicto árabe-israelí.

Palestina ahora busca la ayuda del mundo para aceptar algún tipo de nación para su pueblo. Cada estado musulmán lo ha reconocido y la mayoría de ellos negó a Israel como un verdadero país. En cuanto a Occidente no es más que bastante neutral con ellos. Por encima de todo, odia a Israel por darle patadas en primer lugar.

Nombre: Córdoba

Representa: Califato de Córdoba

Edad: Desconocido

Sexo: Masculino

Estado: Muerto

Córdoba había conquistado la mayor parte de Iberia y la puso bajo el dominio musulmán y entró en un período de su cultura. Sin embargo pronto se desintegró después de la muerte de su califa y la Reconquista Española.

Su heredero Granada herido continúo con su legado por un breve momento hasta el golpe final de España.


	8. Los campos con sangre

**Acto 8: Los campos con sangre**

_1989 fue el año de las revoluciones. El cambio ha influido en el poderío del comunismo y lo amenaza. En muchos lugares el comunismo cayo o mostro los primeros pasos para hacerlo; sólo hubo un lugar donde permaneció terco, llegando a triunfar - ¡la República Popular de China!_

China, observo la plaza abierta que era Tiananmen, una de las viejas estructuras del Palacio de los Emperadores. Allá abajo, había estudiantes de su nación causando disturbios.

– ¡Zìyóu!– gritaban.

– ¡Yǒu quán pīpíng zhèngfǔ!– otros vociferaban.

– ¡Xuǎnjǔ dǎng duō!– algunos otros gritaban.

– ¡Ya hemos abierto el comercio con los países extranjeros!– exclamó China – ¡Sin embargo, estos niños todavía quieren más de mí!–

De repente, el señor Shinatty entró y se acercó a China.

–Yao...– llamó Shinatty.

– ¿Sí Shinatty?– respondió de nuevo China, de forma solemne.

–Supongo que lo has visto, la protestas de los estudiantes–, dijo Shinatty.

– ¿Qué mal le hemos hecho a nuestro pueblo?– hablo China, – hicimos lo mejor para enriquecer el país, y las personan aun so están satisfechas con eso. –

– ¿Desde cuándo la gente está satisfecha con nada?–, dijo Shinatty, –la gente es codiciosa, su falta de cosas es interminable. –

–Esperan más de mi, aunque ya esté comprometido con el bienestar de ellos, – se lamento China – ¡Debí haberlo visto venir! Japón era así y luego...–

–China, no fue culpa de nadie, – respondió de nuevo Shinatty.

China estaba mirando a los estudiantes amotinados, levantando sus voces a medida que continuaban sus demandas.

–Esos gritos, me recuerdan a como Taiwán se quejaba de mi abandono– lamentó China, –ahora se pone de pie para gritar cosas en contra mía. –

–Sera mejor que te relajes, – afirmó Shinatty.

–Pero los manifestantes... no, ellos son mi pueblo, hijos míos...– reafirmo la nación, –Todos ellos me dejaron solo... Japón, Vietnam, los hermanos Corea, Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwán... ¡No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien más se separe de mí! –

Aunque Shinatty se encontraba detrás de China, vio las lágrimas rodando por el suelo. China estaba llorando mientras recordaba el pasado del pasado.

–No, ya he perdido suficiente, – se dijo a si mismo China, –no voy a tolerar a los niños traviesos, deberán ser disciplinados. –

– ¿Disciplinados?– preguntó Shinatty, – ¿qué quieres decir?–

–No puedo permitir que nadie esté lejos de mí, ni a nadie que se rebele en mi contra...– hablo China oscuramente.

–China...– Shinatty respondió.

China se alejo en silencio, y puso sus brazos separados. Entonces, Shinatty pudo ver la metralleta que ya estaba en manos de China y tragó saliva.

–No se puedes estar hablando en serio...–, exclamó, –Quiero decir, atacar a tu propia gente...–

China, se volvió hacia Shinatty por primera vez durante toda la conversación, y le sonrió con gravedad.

–Todo va a estar bien–, dijo, –ten lo por seguro, Shinatty. –

China, rápidamente saltó a la plaza y se enfrentó a los manifestantes estudiantiles. La nación inmortal levantó su arma y disparó las balas en los estudiantes.

Shinatty se sorprendió al ver el baño de sangre ante sus ojos, e incluso se quitó la cabeza de Hello Kitty para revelar a un anciano chino debajo de ella.

– _China,... –_, pensó, _–Oh, Dios mío...–_

Este fic no me pertenece.


	9. Turning Point

**Acto 9: Turning Point**

_En el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las cosas se estaban moviendo a favor de los aliados. La perspectiva de quitar a Italia de las Potencias del Eje resultó ser demasiado bueno para resistir una invasión aliada y se propuso una en Sicilia. Desde entonces, Italia se encontraba en una encrucijada del destino._

Era de noche en la isla italiana de Sicilia. Tanto Alemania como Italia estaban asando malvaviscos junto a una hoguera en la costa. De repente, Alemania se dio la vuelta y vio a unos intrusos en la isla. Los aliados, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, habían llegado.

– ¡Alemania, mira! – Exclamó Italia, – ¡Estados Unidos e Inglaterra han llegado! –

– Italia, cállate, – respondió Alemania apresuradamente, – Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, denos una buena razón de porque están en la casa de Italia –

– Si quieres saberlo, estamos planeando utilizar Sicilia como un trampolín para la invasión a las potencias del Eje, – declaró audazmente América.

– Imbécil, pensé que habíamos dicho que esto era clasificado, ¡especialmente para el enemigo! – Gritó Inglaterra.

Para entonces, Alemania tenía su arma en sus manos, listo para disparar a voluntad. Por otra parte, Italia estaba agitando una bandera blanca en el aire.

– Italia, no voy a dejar que estos bastardos estén en tu casa, – declaró Alemania.

– Como el héroe que soy, ya tengo el plan establecido –, dijo América, – ¡Grecia yo te elijo! –

De repente, una nueva figura saltó a la escena. Era Grecia, ataviado con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta marrón que se negaba a llevar correctamente. Llevaba una cruz gigante, que representa el Monte Athos.

– Aunque soy amigo de Japón, invadiste mi hogar –, dijo un nada somnoliento Grecia, – no voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente. –

Grecia salto de nuevo, y aterrizó para dar una patada desde atrás al germano. Cuando Alemania intento levantar la cabeza, Grecia ya tenía su cruz apuntando a su barbilla. Italia sólo comenzó a aletear su bandera aún más frenéticamente.

– ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! –, exclamó, – ¡pero por favor no me hagas daño! –

– Eso fue muy rápido – , comentó Inglaterra – , en realidad fue una victoria más grande de lo previsto inicialmente. –

– Ayuda... – gritó Italia, mirando hacia el cielo.

De pronto la figura fantasmal y gigante del abuelo Roma se elevó desde el océano. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar:

_En el Infierno_ _  
los ingleses son cocineros,  
los alemanes son agentes de policía,  
los franceses son ingenieros,  
los suizos son amantes,  
y los Italiaaaaanoooosssss son banqueros!_

Cuando terminó, una multitud desconocida lo vitoreaba, aplaudiendo con frenesí. Pronto, Roma y los aplausos se desvanecieron tan pronto como llegaron. Para entonces, las dos potencias del Eje se habían ido de la costa ya.

– Maldición, nos han eludido una vez más, – maldijo Inglaterra, – y mi comida está fuera de toda comparación con el infierno. – agrego antes de que América dijera algo sobre ello.

En realidad, habían pasado de contrabando a un barco en la península italiana. Alemania estaba manejando con vigor el barco, mientras Italia volvió su mirada a Sicilia.

– Romano no estara muy feliz por la pérdida de Sicilia, – dijo Italia.

– No te preocupes, vamos a recupérala en algún momento – dijo un calmado Alemania – pero tenemos que llegar a Roma primero. Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre de antes? –

– El abuelo Roma, estoy seguro de ello, – respondió Italia.

– Pero en serio, hay que cumplir con nuestro cometido, – declaró Alemania, – basta con ver lo que pasa en casa y asegurarnos de todos los Juegos Olímpicos. –

_Los aliados habían ocupado Sicilia y preparaban su asalto a la Italia continental. De regreso a Roma, el gobierno estaba haciendo planes sobre qué hacer a partir de ahí._

Dentro de una habitación, las dos personificaciones de Italia estaban en audiencia con el rey Víctor Manuel II y varios otros ministros. Sin embargo, fue notable la ausencia del primer ministro Mussolini.

– Espere, deberíamos esperar al señor Mussolini antes de comenzar la reunión, – insistió Italia.

– ¡Olvídate de ese imbécil! ¡No voy a esperar más! – Gritó Romano.

– Su Majestad, si no hacemos nada ahora, los aliados pueden invadir Roma y tomar la capital, – advirtió un ministro.

– Todo el mundo, por favor, salga de la habitación, – declaro el rey – Deseo hablar con nuestra nación. –

Los otros ministros sólo asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Sólo Veneciano y Romano se quedaron en la habitación con su Rey.

– Veneciano, tu también –, dijo el rey, – Sólo quiero hablar con Romano. –

Veneciano puso mala cara y salió de la habitación. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, puso su oreja cerca de ella para escuchar la conversación privada.

– Romano, he emitido una orden de arresto para Benito Mussolini, – dijo el rey, – el Gran Consejo también ha decidido esta elección y el gobierno será cambiado de inmediato. –

– Wow, eso fue muy eficiente, – Dijo el italiano sureño, con algo de sarcasmo, – pero ¿por qué excluir a Vene? –

– Debido a que tiene fuertes lazos con Alemania, eso comprometería nuestra posición –, dijo el rey, – También quiero negociar con los aliados para que no ataquen Italia. –

– ¿Los aliados? – Exclamó Romano, – ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No recuerdo haber sido tan amable con esos idiotas desde la década de 1930 y espera que lo hagamos ahora! –

– Estoy tratando de evitar que se lleve una guerra en nuestro patio trasero –, dijo el rey, – Romano; no quieres que tu hermano confié en Alemania ¿cierto? –

– Sí... – Romano le dio la razón en aquello – Así que con los aliados de nuestro lado, no necesitamos inclinarnos ante el bastardo come papas nunca más ¿verdad?. –

– Y no antagonices a los aliados de ninguna manera, – le dijo el rey – Simplemente cumple con todas las exigencias que te dicen, si quieres salir con vida. –

A fuera, Italia estaba bastante preocupado por lo que acababa de oír.

– ¿Por qué el Rey y Romano quieren engañarme? – Se preguntó, – debe encontrar a Alemania y decirle... –

Entonces, Italia se volvió y observo un reloj en la pared. Indicando ser las tres de la tarde.

–... ¡Pero primero, la siesta! – declaro Italia, antes de desnudarse ahí mismo y echarse al suelo para tomar una.

_Y así, romano volvió a Sicilia para concertar un armisticio con los aliados._

– Tiene el mismo aspecto hasta ahora... – comentó Romano, mirando a su isla, – si esos cabrones cambian un poco mi hogar, se las verán conmigo. –

Pronto, llego a un motel barato donde los aliados se habían reunido por el momento. Romano entró y se encontró con las fuerzas aliadas. Sobre la mesa, estaban; Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá y Grecia. Al mismo tiempo, Romano comenzó a temblar frente a los Aliados.

– Señor Inglaterra... – habló Romano.

– Romano, estás aquí, – noto Inglaterra – Vamos a comenzar la reunión, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, toma asiento. –

Inglaterra hizo un gesto hacia el único asiento libre entre Canadá y Grecia. Romano rápidamente se sentó sobre él y puso sus manos en su regazo, temblando mientras un poco de sudor lo recorría.

– Francamente, esperaba que tu hermano viniera, – opino Francia, – Veneciano es siempre tan lindo. –

– Siempre se trata de ese stronzo... – comentó Romano: – Sólo salgan de mi orbita y de mi país, y vayan a pelear con Alemania. –

– Podemos tratar de hacerlo, pero si Alemania conquista sus tierras, habrá una guerra aquí – , respondió Inglaterra.

– ¡Haremos lo que dices, Romano! – Declaró el americano, interrumpiendo a su ex tutor – Simplemente no desafíen a los aliados y queremos hospitalidad para nuestras tropas. La guerra ha sido muy duro para ellos, ya sabes. –

– Bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso... – aceptó apresuradamente el latino menor, – Todo lo que digas, se llevará a cabo. –

– Entonces, me gustaría que el Reino de Italia pueda unirse a nosotros como parte de las fuerzas aliadas, – comento casual Inglaterra.

– _Una oportunidad para bajar a esa stronzo papa... quién podría resistirse... – _ pensó Romano.

– ¡Cuenten conmigo! – grito con fuerza Romano.

– _Con esto, podemos rodear a las Potencias del Eje y aplastar a Alemania –,_ pensó Inglaterra con satisfacción.

– _Y podemos retomar Normandía si Alemania se queda atascado en Italia, – _ pensó a su vez Francia.

_Mientras tanto, Italia se aventuraba en los Alpes suizos en busca de Alemania. O más bien, acababa de regresar de la casa de Alemania, donde sólo Austria estaba allí._

– _Lo sentimos Italia, – dijo Austria – Alemania y los otros se han ido al frente oriental para luchar contra Rusia. Las cosas han ido mal desde Stalingrado, y siempre está por ahí en estos días. – _

– No... Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de hablar con Alemania, – se dijo así mismo Italia – si no es así, él también puede estar en problemas. –

En ese momento, un disparo zumbó en el aire. Era Suiza, que se dirigió hacia Italia. Detrás de Suiza, estaba Liechtenstein, pero con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos.

– ¡Hermano mayor, ya puede ver! – exclamó Liechtenstein.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas a mi casa de esta manera?! – gritó el suizo.

Italia se sorprendió, pero miró hacia abajo para encontrarse a sí mismo sin sus pantalones de nuevo.

– Debo haber olvidado los pantalones después de mi siesta, de nuevo... – Hablo Italia y respondió a la pregunta – Y van 104 veces contando desde mi independencia. –

Aun con esa explicación el suizo todavía se encontraba enojado – no es así – hablo hacia Italia, y levantó su rifle nuevo.

– Son 105 veces contando esta, desde tu independencia – respondió, – lárgate ahora antes de la próxima bala termine en tus regiones vitales –.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – lloró Italia.

En este punto, Alemania ya había entrado en escena también. Todavía enfundado en su abrigo de piel gruesa, que usaba para el combate en Rusia.

– Suiza, deja ir a Italia –, dijo, – voy a conseguirle unos pantalones en mi casa. –

Suiza bajó los brazos y tomó a Liechtenstein lejos con él. No paso mucho antes de que se quedaran solos, con el italiano ya temblando de frio.

– Alemania, ¿cómo supiste que estaba en Suiza? – pregunto Italia.

– Austria me dijo que estabas buscándome y que parecía urgente, – le respondió el alemán – ¿y qué es? ¿Herviste tus raciones de agua para pasta de nuevo? –

– ¡No, no, esto es sobre la guerra! – Grito Italia, – ¡mi rey y Romano están considerando unirse a los aliados! –

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Alemania, – ¿estás seguro?, Mussolini nunca permitiría eso. –

– Pero ellos ya lo han arrestado, – hablo el latino – No sé qué hacer ahora... –

– Cálmate primero, vamos a resolver este problema por rozamiento publico – declaro el más alto con calma , – voy a llama a mi gente para rescatar a Mussolini primero, y luego vamos a establecer una República Social Italiana. –

– Gracias Alemania, – Italia le dio las gracias, – yo sabía que podría contar contigo. –

– Además, debemos eliminar los recursos de la península italiana para que los aliados no puedan conseguirlos, – continuó Alemania, – una táctica complicada que aprendí de Rusia en el frente del Este, pero es por el bien de la victoria. –

– ¡Voy a hacerlo por el bien de todos! – declaró alegremente el italiano.

_Mussolini fue rescatado rápidamente por los alemanes, y se instalo como Duce de la República Social Italiana. Por otra parte El Reino de Italia, mostro su aceptación por los Aliados, cuestión que hizo inevitable el enfrentamiento de los dos hermanos._

Romano estaba acompañando al resto de los aliados, que marchaban a la Península italiana. Su peor temor se había hecho realidad; Alemania había ocupado tierras en Italia en respuesta al armisticio.

Los aliados fueron liderados por Estados Unidos e Inglaterra; ambos estaban armados con pistolas. Francia mostraba una bayoneta; Canadá estaba armado con un rifle de asalto y con su uniforme blanco de verano. Grecia también estaba allí, ataviado con su chaqueta y con la cruz como su única arma. Romano se deslizó detrás de los aliados, sosteniendo una guadaña como arma.

– ¡Romano, ponte en frente! – Le grito el ingles – Eres tu el que esta familiarizado con el terreno. –

Romano se quejó un poco, pero aún así se obligó a estar enfrente con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Fue entonces cuando se encontraron con Alemania e Italia junto a él.

– ¡Veneciano! – Exclamó Romano, – ¡bastardo patatero, no debiste llevártelo! –

– Él vino a mí bajo su libre albedrío para informarme de sus planes, – respondió Alemania, – Romano, cuanto te conocí nunca me gustaste, y no podría importarme menos, pero a tu hermano…eso es algo nuevo para mí. –

– ¡Eres una mala influencia para Vene, así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto! – Le grito el latino sureño en defensa.

– Los traidores deben ser castigados... – hablo Alemania, – nuestra alianza no se romperá por tu culpa. –

_Años más tarde, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hubo debates dentro de Italia unida sobre el futuro de la nación._

– Romano, creo que deberíamos celebrar un referéndum sobre el gobierno aquí –, sugirió el menor de los Italia.

– ¡¿Qué, no es lo suficientemente buena nuestra situación ahora?! – exclamo Romano.

– He estado viendo los gobiernos de Francia y Alemania y una república se ve bien para nosotros –, dijo Italia.

– ¡Así que vamos a ir, tratando de copiar a esos hijos de puta! – Rompió en gritos Romano – Sus repúblicas nunca ha funcionado para ellos. Mira el caso de Alemania. ¡Su período de República de Weimar, fue lo que hizo que ese loco de Hitler tomara las riendas y nos arrojara a este agujero de miera! –

– Pero nuestro pueblo ha elegido la república, – hablo suavemente Veneciano, – Todos quieren que Umberto II abdique ahora. –

– Pero la gente en el sur no lo aceptara y querrán que retenga el trono, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos –, expresó Romano zanjando el tema, – Te han engañado de alguna manera, debe ser otra vez es bastardo de Alemania. –

– Romano, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – Le pregunto Italia al borde del llano – tengo el derecho de hacer mis propios amigos, ¿no? –

– ¡Y siempre te haces amigo de los matones! – Expuso sin dudar Romano – ¡Es por eso que nunca vas a sobrevivir este mundo! –

– . Romano... la elección se ha hecho. Ahora somos la República Italiana, – comunico Italia tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas – ¿No hemos sufrido bastante? No tenemos que esperar cien años para darnos cuenta que esto es los mejor, por favor –

– Bien, ¿qué más se puede hacer? – Acepto el Sureño, ya resignado..


End file.
